Crónicas millonarias
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Tal parece que en la vida plebeya, la gente no piensa igual. Hikaru y Kaoru son enviados a un supermercado pero, gracias a sus 'muestras de afecto', terminan en un sitio en donde el propio Kyouya les rechaza la ayuda ¿Qué pasará? CAP. IV reviews ONEGAI!
1. Prólogo

**Crónicas millonarias**

**Introducción**

Los miembros del Host Club, se encuentran en medio de una apuesta, la cual conlleva a que el perdedor, deba pasar un tiempo determinado viviendo como un plebeyo¿quién será esa persona¿podrá lleva a cabo lo que se propuso?

**Prólogo de una apuesta**

En el instituto Ouran, existe un club que tiene como deber, hacer felices a las personas… compuesto por un grupo de chicos con aptitudes especiales que los hacen especiales; fundado por Tamaki Suo y a su lado, Kyouya Ootori, quien lleva a cabo la administración y de ahí, siguen los gemelos Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin, además de no hay que olvidar de mencionar al tierno Mitsukuni Honinosuka y Takashi Morinozuka, y por último a Haruhi Fujioka…

Como todos saben, a este peculiar club se le puede encontrar en la tercera sala de música de este instituto exclusivo para los ricos, aunque hay alguna que otra excepción que lo hace un lugar bastante especial.

En esta ocasión podemos observar a nuestros personajes caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, bueno ni tanto, porque alguna que otra chica desea acercarse a alguno de ellos y éstos sonríen de forma agradable para robar suspiro alguno de ellas.

-Vaya que un paseo es tan hermoso, puesto que a su alrededor se encuentran flores tan hermosas que me deleitan con su fascinante aroma- dice el rubio Tamaki con una rosa blanca en sus manos que regala a una chica que queda completamente roja ante tal comentario.

-Ah… - suspira la chica en las nubes.

-Tamaki, tal parece que fuera del horario de trabajo del club, sigues siendo el mismo- dice un chico de lentes que leía los últimos reportes administrativos de las ganancias obtenidas de ese extraño negocio.

Lo que eran los gemelos, miraban algo aburridos a ese rubio y luego observan que Haruhi leía detenidamente un libro el cual, Mitsukuni o mejor dicho, Money senpai se lo quita para sonreírle tiernamente mientras le da un pedazo de su pastel.

-Honey-senpai… sabes que no me gusta casi lo dulce…- musita la chica mirándolo fijamente pero, observa que el niño la mira con ojos llorosos y Takashi se muestra preocupado ante su reacción.

-Me vas a rechazar mi pedacito??

-…Vale, está bien…- y toma el pedazo para comerlo, los gemelos por su lado se acercan a ella y la miran de forma extraña.

-Haruhi, que te parece si después de clases nos acompañas a nuestra casa a estudiar?... el examen de mañana parece algo complicado- comenta Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya que sería una buena idea…- comenta Hikaru, dejando a Haruhi sin decir algo.

-Ahm… bueno…

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambos que Tamaki corre hasta ellos y mira de forma asesina a los gemelos porque no estaba muy de acuerdo que su "hija" fuera a casa de ese par.

-Haruhi no tiene permiso! Así que olvídense de invitarla a su casa!- dice en un tono un poco posesivo y Kaoru se acerca a él divertido.

-…y que harás si nos la secuestramos, eh?

-NO, ustedes le hacen eso y se las ven conmigo!!!!- responde algo molesto.

-En serio?, uhhh… que interesante suena eso- responde Hikaru de tal forma que toma un brazo de Haruhi y su hermano el otro, como diciendo si se atrevía a hacer eso.

Para la chica, era algo un poco fastidioso porque si no eran ellos dos, se trataba de un Tamaki semi traumado porque intentaban alejar a su hija de su lado; ella cierra sus ojos y hace a un lado a todos y mira a los presentes.

-Lo mejor será que se calmen! Me voy!- se da la media vuelta y camina hacia su aula para recoger sus cosas e irse a su casa.

Los gemelos y Tamaki se miran mutuamente y tratan de saber la razón por la que la chica se enojó, y Honey suspira como diciendo que ellos tres tenían la culpa por lo ocurrido, Takashi se sienta suspirando mientras Kyouya cierra su carpeta y se acomoda sus gafas mientras se acerca a sus amigos.

-Ahora si la hicieron enojar, hubiera sido mejor que dejaran que ella misma decidiera lo que deseaba hacer.

-Nani? Otou-san!! Como puedes decir eso??! Qué tal si estos dos le hacían algo??!!!- responde preocupado Tamaki.

-No lo creo- interviene Honey.

-Ay ya!! No es para tanto- responden molestos los gemelos y cruzan sus brazos.

Kyouya suspira y mira a Takashi que estaba algo pensativo, sobre lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo le da la razón al pequeño porque esos tres realmente habían hecho enojar a la chica, así que el administrador del Host Club sonríe divertido.

-Y qué te pasa ahora?- pregunta Kaoru un poco extrañado ante su mirada.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…- contesta Ootori divertido.

-Qué piensas hacer Otou-san?

El joven mira a los presentes de tal forma que se muestra un poco interesado en lo que podría ocurrir en ese mismo momento, así que toma un poco de aire y comienza a hablar lo que parece ser, una propuesta interesante.

-Creen que realmente Haruhi se encuentre molesta?- pregunta de pronto y Honey alza la mano y al mismo tiempo abraza a su conejito rosa.

-Yo pienso que solo un poquito.

-…aja- responde Takashi.

-Ah, mi Haruhi está molesta… buaaa!- dice Tamaki con ojos llorosos.

-Pues….- los gemelos se quedan callados.

Con esas palabras, Kyouya se queda pensando unos segundos y después chasquea sus dedos para dar su respuesta final.

-Por qué no mejor hacemos una apuesta?

-Nani? Una… apuesta?- dice Mitsukuni algo extrañado, Takashi mira raro a su compañero y Tamaki se rasca la cabeza.

-Y por qué eso?

-Ah ya- dicen ambos gemelos- apostar si Haruhi está molesta o no, ne? Y cual sería el premio o el castigo.

El chico piensa un poco más sobre eso, sería interesante un premio pero, generalmente sería algo con Haruhi o parecido a ello; la extraña mente de Kyouya le dice que sería mucho más interesante el asunto si se tratara de un castigo a quien perdiera eso que llaman apuesta; eran ricos todos ellos pero cualquiera conocía perfectamente la palabra "apuesta".

-Quien pierda la apuesta, tendrá que pasar un semestre completo en una escuela plebeya y, vivir como tal, alguna duda pueda que Haruhi pueda resolverla…

Los chicos miran raro a Kyouya, éste al inicio hace caso omiso a sus miradas y comienza a revisar una ves más el informe financiero de ese día para que Mitsukuni se acerca a él mientras jala sus ropas.

-Y todos vamos a participar?- pregunta el chico y su amigo sonríe un poco para contestar a su duda.

-Así es

-Y tú vas a entrarle verdad Kyouya??- pregunta Tamaki emocionado y abraza a su amigo.

-Suena divertido- dicen al unísono los hermanos Hitachiin.

-Pues… sinceramente no deseo entrar, yo solo propongo.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que al darse la vuelta, Tamaki ya había escrito la siguiente nota en la que todos estaban de acuerdo con esa apuesta:

_En este medio se comunica que los miembros del Host Club aceptan que, el que resulte perdedor ante una apuesta sobre si Haruhi se encuentra molesta con ellos o no, tendrá que vivir por un semestre completo con un estilo de vida parecido al de un plebeyo…_

_Los que están de acuerdo:_

_Takashi Morinozuka_

_Mitsukuni Hironozuka_

_Tamaki Suo_

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_Kyouya Ootori_

Para Kyouya, fue la mayor de las sorpresas porque nunca se dio cuenta que Tamaki tomó su mano y le hizo escribir dicha nota, por lo que queda "de acuerdo" con eso y al mismo tiempo acepta ser un participante de ello.

--Y ahora como lo llevaremos a cabo?- pregunta Kaoru algo pensativo.

-Fácil… quién levanta la mano que Haruhi se enojó con nosotros??- dice Tamaki alzando la mano con todos sus ánimos.

Al que igual que él, los gemelos también alzaron su mano, en el caso de Kyouya, Takashi y Honey, fueron los que no la alzaron en señal de que pensaban que Haruhi no estaba molesta por ellos; Tamaki de esa forma comienza a saltar emocionado a lo que podría pasar cuando llegara el momento de comprobarlo.

-Será mejor visitar a Haruhi, seguro ya debe estar en su casa- dice de pronto Kaoru y su hermano asiente mientras Tamaki piensa como podría estar en ese momento la pequeña niña.

-Propongo que sea mejor que hablemos primero, no sea que no se encuentre en casa- musita Kyouya aún molesto por aceptar tal propuesta.

-NAHH!! No será necesario! Vayamos de una vez por todas! Andando gente, andando!- responde Suo emocionado y todos los demás lo siguen.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pasa un taxi cerca de unos condominios, una chica con uniforme masculino del Instituto Ouran sale de él y agradece con una pequeña sonrisa al conductor que después se aleja; Haruhi respira tranquila al darse cuenta que se encontraba en casa, la tranquilidad después de todo, había llegado…

-Me siento mucho más tranquila, tal parece que sólo en casa podré estudiar a gusto- saca las llaves de su carpeta y entra en su casa, se da cuenta que no había nadie y enciende las luces porque ya había oscurecido.

La chica llega a su habitación donde se cambia de ropas para después dirigirse a la cocina en donde encuentra una nota de su padre que decía algo así:

_Querida hija, llegaré muy tarde el día de hoy, así que trata de tener todo en orden, cuídate mucho y no me esperes…_

Haruhi suspira pensando que una vez más tendrá que pasar la tarde sola y pueda que el resto de la noche, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso y deja la nota en una mesita y comienza a preparar lo que sería la cena para después ponerse a estudiar.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, los chicos del Ouran no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la calle donde vivía su amiga, por lógica, la gente de los alrededores se sorprendían al ver esas limusinas elegantes que se detenían y salían de ahí, esos chicos que a primera instancia parecían ser personas importantes.

-Al fín, hemos llegado!!!!!- dice muy alegre Tamaki y Kyouya suspira pensando para sí mismo si era la mejor forma de llegar sin siquiera antes llamar.

-Será mejor tocar y esperar que nos abran- responde Hikaru mientras sube las escaleras y toca el timbre.

Los chicos esperan unos cuantos minutos hasta que Haruhi abre la puerta, al verlos, se sorprende para luego cerrarla de un solo golpe y dejando a Tamaki con la boca abierta.

-Y ahora a que se deben que estén aquí?- responde un poco molesta detrás de la puerta.

-Es que queremos comer contigo algo de pastel- dice el pequeño Mitsukuni con una cajita que parecía tener unos dulces deliciosos.

-…pero si mañana tenemos examen…- dice ella pensando que nunca se iba a librar de ellos.

-Se los dije, siempre es bueno llamar antes de llegar- responde Kyouya tocando la puerta- solo deseamos acompañarte un rato, el baka de Tamaki insistió en venir aquí.

De esa forma, Haruhi no hace más que abrirles y todos entran mientras los gemelos le sonríen y ella suspira pidiendo un poco de paz para estudiar a gusto; los presentes se sientan alrededor de una mesita y miran a la chica, ésta ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Estás enojada con nosotros?- pregunta el pequeño con una tierna mirada.

-Lamentamos molestarte hace rato- se disculpan los gemelos tomando cada una de sus manos y la besan con delicadeza, lo que genera en Tamaki un ataque típico de él.

-Onegai Haruhi!!!! Perdónanos!!!!!

Lo que eran Takashi y Kyouya observan miran la cara de total confusión por parte de ella, no entendía que era lo que pasaba y trata de hablar.

-Por favor! No me dejes de hablar linda Haruhi!!!- dice con lágrimas en sus ojos Tamaki hasta abrazarla y ésta se aleja de él de una forma poco brusca.

-…ah, enojada?...pero por qué debería de estar enojada?

Cuando dice eso, los gemelos y Tamaki se miran mutuamente unos segundos y luego observan a Kyouya y a los demás diciendo que, después de todo, tenían ellos la razón.

-Por lo ocurrido en la tarde…- interviene Ootori acomodándose las gafas.

-…ah? Por eso?... es que quería llegar temprano a casa para estudiar.

-Eso suena mucho mejor! Que bueno que Haru-chan no está molesta!!!!- Honey muy sonriente abraza a la chica y ésta se apena un poco.

-….aja- responde Takashi y Kyouya sonríe MUY divertido.

Los únicos que se sentían mal eran los gemelos y Tamaki, sentían que el mundo se les iba a caer en ese momento porque… efectivamente, la chica no estaba enojada, solo que no se sentía a gusto estudiar con ellos y, prefirió retirarse a su casa para tener un poco más de silencio y privacidad.

Ella ríe divertida a lo ocurrido y pide disculpas si hubo malas interpretaciones para después alejarse para preparar algo de té para sus visitantes, en ese instante Kyouya saca la hoja en donde estaban sus firmas sobre el acuerdo de la apuesta impuesta.

-Tal parece que ya tenemos a los perdedores…- dice Kyouya divertido porque los chicos y el rubio tenían cara de trauma.

-Ups, ya perdieron…- Honey abraza a su conejito mientras los mira con un poco de pena, Takashi se limita a mover su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-…ah kami!!! Eso no puede ser!!!!! Tiene que ser un error!!!- dice Hikaru algo traumado y su hermano le a unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

-Pobres de nosotros…- musita Kaoru.

Pero el que estaba realmente traumado era Tamaki, se encontraba en un rincón hecho ovillo mientras se decía que era un tonto por no darse cuenta antes…

-Como puedo apreciar a la linda Haruhi si ni siquiera puedo saber cuando está contenta o molesta?? AHHHH!!! Pobre de mi, pobre de este príncipe en desgracia…

-Torpe, que no siempre has deseado conocer la vida plebeya?- dice Kyouya algo fastidiado a su actitud.

-Es que… no puedo perdonarme esto!!! Estaba completamente seguro que se enojó!...ahhh,…y ahora estaré condenado a ser…un plebeyo….ahora si, podré conocer la dura vida de esas personas y…

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru miran a Tamaki que parecía tener una grandiosa idea, porque comienza a saltar como loco por la sala mientras unos corazoncitos aparecen en sus ojos y decía cosas que casi nadie le entiende.

-SIIII!!!!!! Así podré entender más a mi Haruhi y pueda acercarme más a ella!! Siiii, acepto lo de la apuesta, jejejejejejejejeje Tamaki, eres un genio!!!!

-…tal parece que nosotros, igual debemos de aceptarlo- comenta Kaoru suspirando y Hikaru se queda pensativo, por un lado piensa que sería una experiencia interesante porque también lo acerca un poco más a la vida que lleva Haruhi.

-Está bien pero…como yo soy el que propuso la apuesta, temo decirles que tendrán que dejar de vivir con todas las comodidades con las cuales han estado expuestos.

Con eso, les cayó un balde de agua fría a los chicos y los gemelos se abrazan llorando mientras decían que no iban a sobrevivir sin sus sirvientas, o con sus lujosos muebles, casas, viajes…

-NOOOO, eso quiere decir que no podré vivir en mi mansión???!!!!- dice Tamaki.

-Así es, no será así en el siguiente semestre.

-Eso es una atrocidad!!! Me rehúso!!!- grita Hikaru en la histeria total.

-Lo siento mucho, además, mientras ustedes hacían sus teatritos, me vi obligado a colocar esas cláusulas en esta zona- y de su saco saca una lupa y les muestra a los chicos que alrededor de la hoja, aparecían esas mismas palabras que comento Kyouya.

Mitsukuni y Takashi estaban sin palabras a lo que veían y los gemelos lloraban traumados y con ganas de matar no solo a Kyouya, sino a Tamaki porque él fue quien escribió esa nota.

-Es un completo baka señor!!!!!!- gritan los dos.

-Qué??? pero… por qué yo??!!!- dice algo temeroso el tipo príncipe.

-PORQUE SI NO HUBIERA ESCRITO ESO… NO ESTARÍAMOS EXPUESTOS A LLEVAR A CABO ESTA MALDITA APUESTA!!!! TODO ES SU CULPA! SU CULPA!!!!!!!

-Ni modo, ahora si, no pueden hacer nada más que… cumplir con lo acordado, kami-sama, tendré que planear la forma de cubrir sus lugares, Mitsukuni-senpai y Takashi-senpai, creo que tendremos que trabajar el doble para cubrir los gastos que generamos con el Host Club, mmm debemos igual avisarle a Haruhi sobre esto.

Los dos asienten y en eso, Haruhi aparece con una bandeja que tenía varias tazas y una tetera llena de té recién hecho, observa a sus amigos y se siente curiosa por saber lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

-Acaso ocurrió algo?- y mira la hoja en donde se encontraba el acuerdo, la lee y mira fríamente a los presentes- qué es todo esto?

-Ah, digamos que se nos ocurrió hacer una apuesta y… bueno Tamaki y los hermanos Hitachiin la perdieron y tendrán que vivir como tu vives durante un semestre completo- explica Kyouya tranquilamente.

-Si, y Tamaki fue quien la escribió e hizo que todos nosotros la firmáramos para que no haya trampas y todo eso.

Haruhi de pronto, comienza a reírse, lo que deja a sus amigos extrañados; esto se debía a que trataba de imaginarse a esos tres intentado vivir sin todas esas comodidades con las que siempre han estado cerca, al final, toma un poco de aire y mira a Tamaki y después a sus compañeros de clase.

-Y que harán?... ya leí hasta las cláusulas…- dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Será mejor que busquen algo o yo que sé… y descuiden sobre la escuela, haré saber que serán transferidos a una escuela pública- comenta el de lentes sacando su laptop para llevar a cabo los arreglos necesarios.

-QUÉ?????- dicen los tres- PERO, PERO… KAMI-SAMA!!!! NO….- y miran a Haruhi- DÉJANOS VIVIR EN TU CASA POR FAVOR!!!!

Honey y Takashi se asombran ante eso y Kyouya suspira pensando que eso tenía que ocurrir en algún momento, Haruhi por su lado, estaba en completo shock.

-…anda… por favor…- dice Tamaki con cara de perrito.

-Kyouya-senpai, no será más adecuado que busques algo para ellos?

-…mmm, no…

-Sería bastante divertido eso, no Takashi-kun?- musita Mitsukuni sonriendo.

-…pues… si.

La chica deseaba tirarse de un puente en ese mismo momento, era lo peor que le podía pasar… de por si tenía que soportarlos en ocasiones y ahora, tres de ellos iban a vivir seis meses en SU casa; piensa en su interior que después de eso, Kami-sama tendría que ser benévolo con ella y dejarla entrar al cielo, convivir con ellos… significaba, una verdadera pesadilla.

-….pues ya que- dice arrepentida y los chicos la abrazan en forma de agradecimiento, ahora debía pensar en la mejor excusa para que su padre no quisiera cometer una locura ante esa descabellada idea de ellos.

-Está bien- Kyouya le acerca la pantalla a la chica en donde observa otra clase de acuerdo en la que tenía que firmar que aceptaba todas las condiciones sobre ese "castigo" por el que los gemelos y Tamaki debían llevar a cabo, ella firma y en la pantalla aparece su nombre.

Kyouya sonríe satisfecho como si cerrara con éxito algún contrato importante, y mira a sus amigos de una forma que decía que se iba a divertir a lo grande, el pequeño y su protector, se miran pensando que será interesante como se desenvolverán esos tres en un ambiente que…

-Mi padre querrá matarme por eso…- musita la chica.

-SIIII viviremos un tiempo con Haruhi!!!- grita Tamaki

-Viéndolo por otro lado, estaremos más cerca de ella, ne hermano?- comenta Hikaru con sonrisa pícara.

-Así es.

Y de esa forma, ninguno de esos tres se imaginaba que… algo nuevo estaría por presentarse, porque piensan que esa forma de vida era divertida, después de todo, esa apuesta representaba una experiencia que nunca en su vida… olvidarán.

**Fin del prólogo**

Hola todos! Bunny Saito está de regreso con una nueva historia!!!! Está vez será un fic más largo, jejejeje… como ven, será una historia con toque cómico, veremos como los gemelos y Tamaki se las arreglarán para cumplir esa apuesta que Kyouya propuso; ya sé que suena cruel pero, creo que será divertido verlos como gente cualquiera no??

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado este prólogo, y me gustaría conocer su opinión por medio de sus reviews XD, así como algunas sugerencias para hacerlos pasar un rato.. ahm, agradable? XD

Qué pasará ahora? Podrán nuestros chicos soportar ese "castigo"? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	2. La primera noche

**Capítulo I: la primera noche**

Ya era bastante tarde, los chicos se habían retirado a excepción de Tamaki y los gemelos, éstos no tuvieron otra más que quedarse en casa de la pobre chica, ésta se sentía completamente en shock, no sólo por la apuesta sino también se debió a que ELLA tenía que hacerse cargo de ellos… recuerda que Kyouya le comentó que en la apuesta incluía que ella los guiara, lo que quiere decir que también sería transferida a la misma escuela que ellos.

-Haruhi…harás algo de cenar?, tengo hambrita- musita Tamaki un poco apenado- la chica mira a sus nuevos invitados con cierta molestia.

-Si no hubieran hecho esta apuesta, NO estaría enojada con ustedes- musita doblando el cucharón que tenía en sus manos.

-…el señor realmente tuvo la culpa- responde Kaoru mientras observa un jarrón con detenimiento, Hikaru por su lado mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

Entre ellos cuatro se genera un silencio, el cual la chica interpreta que después de todo, será una temporada muy larga e interesante aunque, observa que al inicio la pasarán un poco mal pero con el paso de los días eso podría cambiar un poco por lo que se le ocurre una idea.

-Tal parece que mañana no iremos a clase después de todo, así que, lo mejor será que prepare lo necesario para que se acomoden, les aviso, hay una habitación extra aquí pero…los tres tendrán que estar juntos porque no hay para más.

-Que? Tendremos que dormir con el idiota del señor?- replican al unísono los gemelos y Tamaki mira con cara de perrito a la chica si se podía quedar con ella.

-ESO ES SU PROBLEMA!!! ESO O, SE VAN A LA CALLE!!- grita la chica perdiendo la paciencia y al mismo tiempo, los chicos la miran con un poco de temor.

Ninguno de los chicos dice algo y Haruhi no hace más que retirarse para comenzar a arreglar la habitación extra para ellos. Los gemelos suspiran y Tamaki mira hacia la nada, eran como si estuvieran preocupados a lo que podría pasar.

-Esto no se quedará así señor- dice Hikaru algo serio.

-Ay, no se lo tomen tan mal! Podremos divertirnos después de todo!!! Sé que la vida de los plebeyos tiene sus cosas divertidas y muy interesantes!- responde Tamaki tratando de mantener la calma ante ese par del tipo demonio.

-Como sea, esto fue por su culpa!- contesta Kaoru mientras se levanta y camina hacia el interior de la casa.

Kaoru llega hasta donde se encontraba Haruhi, observa detenidamente como la chica acomodaba las cosas; dentro de esa pequeña habitación había cobijas y algunas almohadas, las cuales ella pensaba dónde y cómo colocarlas para hacerles la estancia más agradable (bueno, desde su punto de vista porque "agradable" para esos tres es sinónimo de extravagancia). La chica por su lado, no siente en algún momento la presencia de su compañero de clases hasta que se le cae una cobija y éste la levanta por ella.

-Ah, Kaoru…

-Puedo ayudar? Me siento un poco raro…- musita un poco nervioso el chico y Haruhi le sonríe divertida.

-Descuida, después de todo ya terminé, solo que esta cobija se las iba a dejar por si las dudas… será mejor que prepare la cena.

De esa forma, la chica sale de la pequeña habitación y Kaoru observa su alrededor, da un largo suspiro pensando que tenía que pensar mejor las cosas antes de dar una opinión; observa que esa habitación no tenía nada que ver con su cama grande y mullida a las colchonetas que había ahí, así como el especio era solo una pequeña parte de su propia habitación… y lo peor de todo, era que esa habitación la tenían que compartir los tres.

Mientras tanto, Tamaki y Hikaru estaban en completo silencio, se miraban las caras con total aburrimiento y más, porque ninguno de ellos no sabía que hacer, eso termina cuando Haruhi aparece en la sala y se acerca a ellos.

-Haré la cena, solo me agradaría que ayudaran en algo…

-Pídenos lo que quieras!- dice Tamaki muy sonriente, Hikaru solo asiente.

-Aún está abierta la tienda de la esquina- y les da un billete- compren dos litros de leche, yo iría demo la cena la tengo a medias.

Los dos chicos miran raro el billete, era como si nunca en su vida lo hubieran visto, generalmente ellos estaban acostumbrados a las famosas tarjetas de crédito o los cheques; Tamaki termina observando con entusiasmo el papel con valor monetario.

-Qué bonito es el billete!!! Tan brillante y colorido!!, Hikaru, vamos entonces y… tu hermano?

-Aquí ando- dice Kaoru alzando su mano.

-…ah kami- musita Hikaru mientras es arrastrado por el rubio hasta la salida.

Haruhi se despide de ellos y cuando salen, ella aprieta sus puños en señal de que no era justo que tuviera que pagar por los "platos rotos" aunque… por su mente piensa si fue realmente una buena idea dejarlos ir así…en el camino hacia la tienda, los gemelos miran las calles del sitio donde vive su amiga, nunca se habían dado cuenta que las calles eran estrechas, se imaginaban que estuviesen en muy mal estado pero…

-Donde vive Haruhi no es tan feo- comenta Hikaru viendo por los alrededores- solo detesto ver casas tan pequeñas, nada que ver con las mansiones en donde vivimos.

-Eso si, demo… ahm, señor, dónde es lo que dijo Haruhi?- pregunta Kaoru al no ver nada.

-Pues,… no sé n.nUUU, dijo que era en la esquina de su casa pero, estamos en medio de cuatro esquinas y ninguna veo algo que diga tienda.

En efecto, los tres estaban en medio de la calle, además de los postes de luz y alguna basura… sin agregar que aparece de la nada a lado de ellos de esos arbustos que ruedan en el Viejo Oeste. Ninguno de ellos se dan cuenta que un auto andaba por ahí y casi los atropella, no sin antes detenerse de un frenón quedando a pocos centímetros de los chicos.

-ESTÚPIDOS, NO SE QUEDEN A MEDIA CALLE!!!!- grita el automovilista molesto y los gemelos sentían que la vida se les iba en un solo instante mientras que Tamaki temblaba de miedo.

-Se…se…señor,… dónde… está… dónde está la tienda?-pregunta un temeroso Tamaki.

Al hacer esa pregunta, el señor se dice así mismo si estaba tratando un los tontos del último minuto porque, la tienda estaba enfrente de ellos, sólo que el lugar se encontraba dentro de una casa y por lo tanto, era complicado encontrarlo-para ellos, claro- los gemelos se quedan asombrados a eso mientras que Tamaki le agradecía al señor para que éste se fuera de ahí.

-Muchas gracias!!!- pero el señor no le dice nada para después irse de ahí, los chicos se acercan al lugar y Hikaru se aclara un poco su garganta para hablar.

-…ahm, tiene leche?

-Si- responde el señor mirando raro al pelirrojo y Tamaki empuja a su amigo para hablar con él.

-Que sean dos litros por favor!!!!- grita el rubio y el señor le da la leche, Hikaru deseaba golpear a su superior pero Kaoru lo tranquiliza con un abrazo el cuál, el de la tienda se queda helado pensando "que tipos tan más raros".

Tamaki se sorprende al ver el envase de la leche y lo mira como si se tratara de una maravilla, siempre observaba ese líquido en un vaso o peor, en una copa de cristal cortado cuando desayunaba; el señor de nuevo los mira dándoles a entender que eso no era gratis.

-Ah, es cierto! – y Kaoru busca el billete en su bolsillo pero, se paraliza al no encontrarlo; busca por todas partes, el rubio estaba nervioso de tal forma que abraza los envases de leche a pesar de que estaban fríos.

-Tranquilo hermano, aquí tengo el billete, ahm… demo… solo se lo damos, señor?... o se puede pagar con crédito?- pregunta algo confundido el chico, lo que genera el perder la paciencia al señor, quien le arrebata el billete al chico.

Ante eso, Hikaru se molesta ante esa acción y trata de golpear al tipo de la tienda porque, no solo se queda con el billete sino que, sólo le regresan algunas monedas.

-Qué le pasa??? Como se atreve a regresarme esto??!!!!- grita Hikaru molesto y casi alcanza a darle un golpe al tipo de la tienda pero, entre Kaoru y Tamaki lo detienen a tiempo; el señor MOLESTO, mira a los tres y antes de cerrar su tienda.

-ESO ES SU CAMBIO POR LO QUE COMPRARON!!!- y cierra su tienda dejando a tres chicos ricos sin palabra alguna.

-Pero esa no es la forma de tratarnos!!!! Somos gente de clase alta, no pobreto…- pero Tamaki lo calla porque, una de las casas enciende sus luces a causa de los gritos de Hikaru.

-No importa ya, lo mejor es que tenemos el pedido de contigo hermano.

-Tranquilos! A lo mejor fue así porque no lo conocemos, segurito y después simpatizará con nosotros! Regresemos a casa de Haruhi ahora- propone Tamaki con una sonrisa en sus labios y se va de ahí, aunque los chicos lo siguen.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresan y encuentran la mesa servida, así como una chica algo seria porque se habían tardado más de lo normal; Tamaki le da la leche a la chica y ésta la guarda en el frigorífico mientras los gemelos se sientan alrededor de la mesa y observan lo que había preparado ella.

-Bueno les diré algo, ya está lista la habitación en la que estarán ustedes tres y, mañana veremos como nos dividimos las tareas… mientras Kyoya-senpai nos dice donde seremos transferidos- explica la chica al tomar sus alimentos, en el caso de Tamaki, éste prueba la comida y se siente en las nubes.

-Esto es delicioso!!!! Cocinas muy rico Haruhi!!!!- y abraza a la chica aunque, Kaoru observa por el ovillo de su ojo que, su hermano temblaba discretamente, también había probado la comida de su compañera de clases y tenía la misma opinión que el rubio, sólo que no se atrevía a hacerlo público.

-…gracias, y es lo único que se puede hacer, no puedo preparar algo con más… clase- musita la chica tras beber un poco de agua.

Los chicos no dicen nada con respecto a eso, sabían a la perfección que esos alimentos no tenían la calidad de los que ellos siempre tenían enfrente de su mesa pero, en el fondo, entendían que ella se esforzó mucho para que sea agradable; Tamaki era el más emocionado porque nunca en su vida, había comido algo tan rico como eso.

-Muchas gracias Haruhi!!!!- dice sonriente el chico y de la nada le regala una rosa, la cual hace sonrojar un poco a la chica, ante eso, Hikaru deja el plato en la mesa y comienza a hablar.

-…que mala suerte, nosotros ya hemos probado desde antes lo que cocina Haruhi, ne Kaoru??- Kaoru por su lado, asiente aunque se extraña un poco que mencionara eso.

Tamaki al escuchar eso, de sus ojos aparecen lágrimas y abraza a Haruhi mientras le decía como era posible que nunca le diera esa oportunidad, puesto que lo que cocinaba era realmente sabroso; gracias a esto, la chica solo alcanza a decir:

-Llevo mi almuerzo y en ocasiones, comparto algo con Kaoru y Hikaru, recuerda que ellos están en mi misma clase.

-OH claro que si!!!! SIEMPRE estamos junto con ella!- contestan ambos con miradas burlonas, las cuales trauman a Tamaki.

-…NOO!!! Eso, eso.. es una fatalidad!!! Detesto ser mayor que ella- dice entre lágrimas el tipo príncipe- ahora que estamos aquí, no dejaré que ustedes le hagan daño… yo, Tamaki Suo y fundador del Host Club declaro que Haruhi estará bajo mi….- no termina de hablar porque la chica lo golpea.

-Nada que, solo por hoy, yo lavaré los platos así qué, les recomiendo mejor que se pongan cómodos.

Tras decir eso, la chica se dirige a la cocina y los chicos de nuevo se miran para después dirigirse a la habitación que la chica les preparó con anterioridad. Corren la puerta y Hikaru se queda sin habla a lo que veía, Tamaki se entusiasma más porque se trataba de un lugar muy acogedor y muy tradicionalista; es decir, la habitación no era muy grande, estaba cubierta por ese tapete oriental tan popular, así como los famosos futones que el chico llegó a observar por la televisión cuando vivía en Francia con su madre, entra a la habitación y se comportaba como un niño que descubría el mundo con cada paso que daba a su alrededor.

-Y por qué se emociona tanto?- preguntan ambos gemelos observando el lugar con cierta indiferencia, no les era común ver algo como eso pero, de alguna forma se familiarizaban un poco con esos objetos tan comunes en su país.

-Es que,… siempre que deseado dormir en uno de estos!!!! No imaginé que fueran tan bonitos y cómodos!!! Ah kami!!!! Esto si que es divertido! Wiiiiii!!!! – se sienta en uno de los futones y los Hitachiin entran al lugar para después sentarse en el suelo, Kaoru prefiere recargarse en una pared y cruza sus brazos.

-Vaya que usted es raro señor- dice de pronto Hikaru viendo el lugar como una cosa insignificante.

-Pero… como pueden decir eso?!!- y abraza una de las cobijas- es que esto es tan lindo y acogedor!!!! Nunca me había sentido tan bien estando aquí!!!! Jajajaja!!!

Ambos gemelos cruzan miradas, ya sabían que Tamaki era una persona muy peculiar, por un lado, ese era el típico comportamiento de un extranjero que se encontraba de visita pero, en el caso de Tamaki, de una forma extraña, siempre degustaba de todas aquellas cosas sencillas, por lo que siempre se maravillaba con todo lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Kaoru curioso por lo que veía a su alrededor, nota que una de las paredes se corría y cual va siendo su sorpresa que, esa era la habitación de Haruhi; un poco nervioso la cierra y su hermano y Takami lo miran raro.

-Que te pasa Kaoru?- pregunta el rubio y el chico niega, Hikaru se acerca a él y con una mirada algo seria le pregunta lo mismo.

-Seguro mi lindo Kaoru?- y hace a un lado a su hermano para correr la puerta y observan la habitación que estaba ahí… muy bien arreglada y al mismo tiempo, algo seria en cuestión de decoración; Kaoru entiende que era la habitación de la chica porque observa que el guardarropa estaba un poco abierto y se alcanzaba a ver unos vestidos aunque, por un instante los tres piensan que podría ser igual del padre (recuerden que el padre de Haruhi es travestí), aunque esa idea la hacen a un lado al observar que era ropa de una adolescente.

Ellos ya habían estado en casa de su amiga en varias ocasiones pero, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer su habitación, después de todo, se les hacía bonita y al mismo tiempo muy seria para ser de una chica; ellos tenían la idea que estaría llena de pósters de artistas y de color rosa…según ellos, era el perfil de una chica de la clase plebeya; en el caso de Haruhi, eran colores muy pálidos y discretos, algo que reflejaba mucho como era ella.

-Nunca había entrado a una habitación de chicas- musitan ambos gemelos y Tamaki estaba por entrar cuando ambos lo detienen- no cree que sería un poco peligroso??

-Ah?? Pero si sólo quiero observar un poco, es muy interesante…- en ese momento, llega Haruhi y se queda helada al verlos ahí.

-Por qué están en mi habitación?

Ninguno de los tres responde a esa pregunta pero el rubio, observa que en su cama había un muñeco de felpa en forma de oso, éste lo toma entre sus manos y lo abraza con cierto cariño; eso sorprende a los chicos porque no imaginaban que ella fuera de tener esa clase de objetos.

-Se parece mucho a mi osito!- sonríe Tamaki.

-Es bonita tu habitación Haruhi- responden ambos chicos y la chica se siente un poco apenada aunque no lo hace notar del todo.

La chica se acerca hasta Tamaki y le arrebata el oso para colocarlo en una esquina, los presentes observan que toma al muñeco con cierto cariño, como si se tratara de algo especial, de esa forma, Hikaru se acerca a ella.

-Bueno Haruhi, discúlpanos por esto… la verdad no deberías de molestarte tanto…

-Ya, es su apuesta no? haré lo que esté a mi alcance- y observa su reloj, son casi medianoche, es mejor dormir.

Tras decir eso, prácticamente saca a los chicos de su habitación y se encierra; escuchan que abre un cajón y el sonido de la ropa caer en la alfombra, lo que eran los gemelos abren un poquito la puerta pero, Tamaki trata de evitar eso agarrando a los dos por las ropas.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A VER A HARUHI ASÍ!!!! SON UNOS DESCARADOS!!! NADIE TIENE PERMISO DE VER A HARUHI ASÍ!!!!!- grita y los gemelos se le escapan.

-Qué dice, señor?- dice Kaoru algo serio.

-…usted igual tiene curiosidad, o no??- pregunta en tono picarón Hikaru.

-Claro que no!!!! YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO PORQUE…- pero los chicos comienzan a persuadirlo.

-Ah no?... acaso no te agradaría ver a Haruhi con el pijama, seguro y se ve muy tierna, si se trata de uno con pantalón de color lila- comenta Kaoru tratando de imaginarla así.

-Oh, bien… alguna clase de camisón coqueto… también se vería MUY bien- responde Hikaru con la misma intención.

Los dos gemelos saben a la perfección que ese era el ataque estrella para Tamaki, puesto que éste, a pesar de que trata a Haruhi como si fuera su hija, siempre llega a pensar cosas de "más" sobre ella… en este caso, los gemelos lo atacan con hacerle imaginar el pijama que está usando en ese momento…

_-Mente de Tamaki-_

_En ese momento, Haruhi abre su puerta y viste un camisón de color lila con holanes muy detallados en la parte baja de la falda y en los tirantes, en la parte de su pecho, un bonito listón color violeta adorna la prenda de dormir; las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas y lentamente se acerca al tipo príncipe._

_-Senpai,… yo…me da un poquito de pena…_

_-Ah, Haruhi- y toma sus manos mientras la mira a los ojos- tu haces que las noches sean dulces,… esta noche el sueño más hermoso serás tú…- y toma su rostro con delicadeza para…_

_-Fin de la mente de Tamaki-_

Haruhi sale de su habitación MUY molesta y golpea a Tamaki porque éste había abierto la puerta de golpe y la chica se había quedado sin aliento al darse cuenta que no estaba completamente vestida… era un pijama de blusa y pantalón corto de color lila, sólo que ella no se había puesto la blusa.

-Será mejor que estés tranquilo senpai!!!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- los gemelos solo ríen ante su broma porque había resultado como ellos querían aunque, Hikaru discretamente mira a la chica porque a pesar de todo, se veía muy linda con esas ropas.

Unos minutos después, la chica se despide de ellos y se va dormir; los chicos se quedan en la habitación extra y tratan de estar cómodos aunque, notan que el lugar para los tres, era muy pequeño. Tamaki observa que los dos gemelos se acuestan en el mismo futón, algo que lo hace curioso a conocer la razón.

-Algún problema señor?- pregunta Hikaru acomodando los cabellos de su hermano que se acostaba.

-Ah,… no… no es nada…- responde sonriendo.

-Que va, siempre nos dormimos juntos… y más si no estamos en nuestro hogar- responde Kaoru bostezando.

-Pues si,…- interviene Hikaru- señor, acaso lo que lleva en sus brazos no es el muñeco de Haruhi?

En efecto, sin que Haruhi se diera cuenta, Tamaki había tomado el osito y lo tenía abrazado, éste se vía como un niño pequeño con miedo a estar fuera de su casa.

-Es que, bueno… este osito me hace sentir seguro- musita el rubio- además es muy bonito y suavecito!!!!!

-Como sea, buenas noches- y los dos gemelos apagan las luces y tratan de dormir un poco; Tamaki se acomoda dentro del futón y mira hacia la pared, realmente se sentía un poco raro porque estaba en un lugar que no es su casa y, el ambiente lo hacía sentir un poco diferente. Los gemelos por su lado, también se sentían raros, sabían perfectamente que ese lugar no era su casa, Kaoru abraza a su hermano y este corresponde al gesto para no sentirse tan mal.

Era una noche muy larga, porque ninguno de los tres duerme bien: una razón general era porque se sentían extraños aunque, en el caso de Tamaki, tenía una curiosidad por acercarse a ver si Haruhi dormía bien, quería velar su sueño; ella porque nunca había tenido visitas de esa clase en su casa, siempre estaban su padre o ella. Los gemelos por su lado, se sentían raros de estar alejados de todas esas comodidades pero, Kaoru en bajito le pregunta algo a su hermano.

-Todo estará bien hermano, después de todo, estamos en casa de nuestra amiga, tú tranquilo…

-…está… bien…

Así pasaron las horas hasta que el reloj de la pared de la cocina marcaban las seis de la mañana, la puerta de la casa se abre y entra un hombre con ropas de mujer que estaba muy cansado, tira los tacones por ahí y tambalea hasta llegar a la cocina, abre el frigorífico y toma un poco de leche, después deja el vaso y observa que a lado del fregadero habían varios platos.

-Seguro…y… estu...vieron…aquí… -dice entre balbuceo y dormido por los efectos del alcohol.

Camina lentamente para no caer y entra a una de las habitaciones, se desviste quedando solo con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos y se prepara para dormir. Se acuesta en el futón y de forma inconsciente comienza a abrazar algo que roncaba un poco…

-…ahm… que suave… mmm…

-… el… osito…- y también abraza al recién llegado, se despierta de golpe dándose cuenta que no era el oso. Sus ojos estaban como platos y no hace más que gritar- KYAAAAAA!!!!!, generando que el otro ser, también se despierte y vea enfrente suyo a un rubio de ojos violetas.

-NANI???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Fin del capítulo I**

Hola! Estoy de regreso XD y bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de este fic y los chicos han pasado su primera noche en casa de Haruhi, bueno… ahora ver que pasa porque el padre llegó y se llevó el susto de su vida ¿cómo podrán llevarla estos chicos? Que le dirá el padre a la chica con esta idea tan descabellada¿Podrán los chicos no alterar de nuevo al de la tienda de la esquina? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!!

En fin, antes que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su interés por esta historia, eso me llena de ánimos para seguir adelante, y bueno, es momento de pasar a los reviews!!!!! XDD

**okashira** **janet:** hola! Pues la verdad, tienes toda esta razón porque Kyoya prácticamente le dijo que se hiciera cargo de ellos y bueno, además de soportarlos TODO el día, tendrá que mostrarles el verdadero mundo, vamos… el mundo plebeyo como ellos lo conocen, XD esperemos que Haruhi posea la suficiente paciencia para que no los termine matando o peor, los saque de su casa a patadas….gracias por el review!!!

**AoshMi** **SeshLin:** ah kami! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me llenan de ánimo para continuar con el fic, y bueno, hoy se vio como ese trío se lidia con el de la tienda tratando de pagar en efectivo…y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo ya entrarán a la nueva escuela XDD; sobre los problemas amorosos, pues si los habrá solo que en un plano secundario (esto para darle más salsa a la historia XD), gracias por tu review!!! espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** mou! En serio? O.OU ah kami,... me siento rara porque es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto, pero, creo que lo único que me queda decir es que trataré de hacer de este fic uno interesante y divertido para ti y todos los demás, verdad?... mm por otro lado, pues la pobre Haruhi se las verá un poco negras, y más ahora porque el padre se dio cuenta de lo que pasa en su casa XD, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!

**anita-asakura:** mou, en el siguiente capítulo veremos eso, en esta ocasión solo se menciona como es que ellos pasaron la primera noche fuera de sus casas y de su millonaria vida, XDDD… veremos si este trío sobrevive a la escuela plebeya… jejejejejejeje, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!

**Naleeh:** jajajaja, pienso lo mismo, este grupo realmente llegan a rayar a lo loco, y más si se trata de Tamaki que organiza cada cosa que… bueno! XD, pues no te creas que Kyouya, Honey y Takashi la tienen fácil, eh!! Igual pasarán por cada cosita que Ootori terminará diciendo que nunca debió pensar en una apuesta como esa XDD, en fin… pues ahora la pobre de Haruhi verá la forma de sobrevivir, o bien los termine sacando de su casa para que nunca vuelvan y AHORA SI se enoje con ellos…jejejejeje, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Y bueno, son todos, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. Escuela plebeya

**Capítulo 2: escuela plebeya**

El grito era tan fuerte que todo el vecindario enciende sus luces para saber la causa de ese grito que los despertó por completo, observan que se trata del pequeño departamento donde vive la familia Fujioka, así que uno de los vecinos abre su ventana y grita algo:

-Por Kami-sama!!! Tengan respeto y hagan su fiesta en otro lado! Dejen dormir o llamo a la policía!!!

De esa forma, tanto como el padre de Haruhi y Tamaki se callaron para después mirarse a los ojos; el padre no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: tres de los amigos de SU hija dormían en una de las habitaciones de SU casa. En ese mismo momento, Haruhi sale de la habitación algo soñolienta mientras observa sin palabras lo que había ocurrido, su padre lanza hacia una pared a Tamaki y abraza a su hija, los gemelos apenas y abrían un ojo sin importar mucho lo que ocurría.

-QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN A ESTO??!!!!- grita su padre con todas sus fuerzas mientras los gemelos se asustan al ver lo ocurrido y, una Haruhi que estaba más que sorprendida, ahm… si, Tamaki andaba por ahí en el suelo tras el ataque del padre.

-…padre,… verás… ellos,… hicieron una apuesta y… y… bueno, ellos tres,… vivirán con nosotros por… seis meses.

Ante esas palabras, el padre no duda más que gritar aún más fuerte, lo que genera que los vecinos no dudaran en llamar a la policía; Haruhi y el padre hacen como si nada pasara y cada quien se va a su habitación y dejan a los chicos ahí, Tamaki estaba en completo shock, por lo que los gemelos se acercan a él para ver si estaba bien.

-Está bien señor?- preguntan al mismo tiempo y el rubio se levanta con algo de dificultad.

-Sentí ver mi vida en tan solo unos cuantos segundos… quiso matarme, quiso matarme!!!!- decía aun con la impresión dentro.

-Ya!- lo agita Kaoru- será mejor que durmamos un poco más aunque…

Se escuchan las sirenas de los policías y mejor deciden acostarse, lo que menos deseaban eran problemas, suficientes son que el padre de la chica está molesto por la propuesta de Kyouya, además de hacer enojar al señor de la tienda; Tamaki es quien ahora no puede dormir porque no tenía cerca suyo el osito de Haruhi.

-Quiero osito… osito…- musitaba y Hikaru le avienta una almohada para que se callara y al menos pudieran dormir un poco más, porque realmente les esperaba un día muy interesante…

_En la madrugada…_

En lo que parecía ser una escuela, no tan espectacular como es el instituto Ouran pero, tenía pintas de escuela plebeya, se detiene lo que parece ser una lujosa limusina negra; el chofer sale del automóvil y se acerca a la puerta, la cual abre y, sale lentamente un chico muy alto de cabellos azabaches y gafas, traía en sus manos una carpeta y agradece al chofer. Sus ojos serios observan en lugar y luego revisa su reloj.

-Tengo una hora exactamente, bueno…el tiempo exacto- se dice para sí mismo y entra en la escuela que apenas abría sus puerta y unos cuantos estudiantes se adentraban al lugar.

Era de esperarse que la impresión que ocasiona sea interesante, puesto que, al ser un joven muy atractivo, su uniforme lo hacía ver mucho más elegante, además de esa mirada seria tan peculiar que se le conoce como el "tipo cool" del Host Club. Algunas chicas lo miraban impresionadas y una que otra suspiraba al verlo, éste simplemente sonríe sin decir nada hasta llegar a las oficinas donde se encontraba el director de la escuela.

-Señores, pueden esperar aquí, no tardaré- ordena a sus guardaespaldas y toca la puerta, de tal forma que ésta se abre y el joven entra ahí.

Su mirada se torna un poco fastidiosa al observar que en cuestión de decoración, la oficina era patética aunque entendía que se trataba de un "gusto plebeyo", observa a la secretaria que se estaba pintando las uñas de un color rojizo llegando a vino; tose un poco para llamar la atención de la señorita.

-….ah, desea algo,… joven?- responde la mujer un poco extrañada de ver a un chico como él.

-Tengo una cita con el director de este lugar a las seis con quince de la mañana.

-Cuál es su nombre?- la mujer lo mira un poco seria.

-…Ootori Kyouya.

Al escuchar su nombre, la mujer le sonríe y lleva al chico hasta el sitio donde el director se encontraba tomando un café instantáneo y se quitaba su saco para dejarlo en el respaldo de su silla.

-Joven Ootori!!!! Es todo un placer tenerlo en mi institución!- habla de pronto el hombre, Kyouya simplemente hace una leve inclinación y se acomoda sus gafas.

-Disculpe la molestia pero es importante hablar- responde Kyouya mientras se sienta.

-Claro!!!! Sabe perfectamente que siempre es bienvenido a mi institución, no puedo decir que no a uno a uno de los donantes del nuevo equipo de cómputo y el servicio médico!

-….no intente halagarme señor director, mejor vayamos al grano…

-Como usted lo desee, creo que le estoy quitando mucho de su tiempo, dígame cual es la razón de su visita?

Kyouya se aclara un poco su garganta y le muestra unos expedientes, estos eran el de Tamaki, el de los gemelos y el de Haruhi. El director se extraña un poco tras revisar los documentos y luego mira al chico como esperando una explicación de su parte.

-El Instituto Ouran ha dado una autorización especial para que estos cuatro estudiantes sean transferidos a su institución, será por un tiempo de seis meses.

-AH?... no sabía que ese lugar diera un permiso de esa clase, y… por qué en mi escuela??

-Porque se ha creado un programa para que los estudiantes conozcan más el entorno que los rodea, no sólo el que tienen cerca sino… como viven el resto de la gente.

El director se veía interesado en esa propuesta de Kyouya, lo peor de todo era que no todas sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que se trataba del castigo que esos tres chicos ricos debían pasar junto con Haruhi; de forma impresionante, Ootori había conseguido las autorizaciones necesarias para esa transferencia estudiantil temporal.

-En ese caso tendrán un trato especial para que se sientan cómodos…

-No,… sería más adecuado que fueran tratados como a cualquiera de sus estudiantes, más bien, que vivan esta experiencia lo más real posible.

Al decir esas palabras, el director se queda un poco extrañado pensando que no tenía sentido pero, no le queda de otra que llevarlas a cabo; Kyouya en su interior decía que todo iba a salir como el deseaba. En ese momento llega la secretaria con una taza de café instantáneo y se la da al chico, éste la toma y bebe un poco aunque…

-_Esto es café?...el de Haruhi es mejor…_

-Y bueno, lo qué no queremos que nos rechace es que, nosotros les proporcionaremos los uniformes sin costo alguno y los libros.

-……está bien- responde Kyouya dejando la taza, dando a entender que era más que suficiente, se decía así mismo que era mejor el café instantáneo que compra Haruhi que el que había probado- de ahí en fuera, nada de preferencias….

Tras decir eso, Kyouya se levanta del asiento y se encamina a la puerta, espera a que el director le abra la puerta para que al final salga de ahí; en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa diciendo que será un espectáculo digno de admirar, sus guardaespaldas aparecen a su lado y éste los mira un poco serio.

-Todo listo?... nadie se dio cuenta?

-Si señor, las cámaras y los micrófonos están instalados como lo ordenó- responde uno de sus guardaespaldas en un tono que solo Ootori escucha.

-Bien, será mejor que nos retiremos, llegaré justo a tiempo a clases.

Y de esa forma, deja la escuela para subir a su limusina y dirigirse al Instituto Ouran donde Mori-senpai y Money-senpai- ya lo esperaban en la entrada del lugar.

-Kyouya-kun!- dice el tierno Mitsukuni- que bueno que llegas!

-…amigos,… pasaremos un rato muy agradable a partir de hoy, por el día de hoy el Host Club no dará servicio.

Para los tres les pareció una gran idea y cada uno se fue a sus clases y esperar lo que podría pasar en ese momento….

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Haruhi se despertaba lentamente y entra al baño para asearse, no se da cuenta que alguien más entra en el lugar porque parecía más un fantasma que no había dormido bien del todo… sus cabellos dorados estaban muy despeinado, así como las ojeras se le notaban y, cuando la chica se da la vuelta para salir, ella.

-….kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita la chica tras ver a un chico de ojos violeta con algo de ojeras, sus cabellos despeinados y una mirada que, competía con la de un Frankeinstein recién despierto.

-..Haru…hi?...HARUHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- contesta el chico tratando de abrazarla aunque, no lo logra porque la chica sale despavorida de la habitación-… no me… dejes,… mi… Haruhi….

Tamaki también sale del baño para seguir a la chica aunque los gemelos lo detienen con una golpiza que lo lanzan a una pared; Kaoru se sorprende al darse cuenta que golpearon a su "señor" y Hikaru trata de ver si su amiga estaba bien.

-Señor!!! … pensábamos que era…un..un… demonio!!

-Ah….mi cabeza….bua T.T- contesta Sou adolorido y el gemelo trata de ayudarlo aunque ambos escuchan el grito de Haruhi y no dudan en ir tras ella.

Hikaru había entrado a su habitación cuando sacaba la ropa que llevaría de su armario, pero ella se encontraba en ropa interior,… y claro, el pobre Hittachin estaba más sonrojado que anda mientras Haruhi evitaba que la viera.

-Haruhi ya voy en tu ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Tamaki tratando de darle una golpiza a Hikaru pero, solo se queda paralizado al ver en ese estado a Haruhi.

-…salgan… de mi habitación!!!- y fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar a los tres de ahí y corre la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Los tres chicos se sentían totalmente raros, Kaoru y Hikaru tras calmarse un poco, se comentan entre si que no era agradable despertar a lado de un Tamaki que tenía cara de muerto porque no durmió bien la noche anterior, así como no encontrarse en su habitación gigante con tantas cosas bellas y demás; Tamaki por su lado, extrañaba su cama y su osito.

-Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Hikaru.

-Pues supongo que arreglarnos, no? seguro y hoy vamos a esa escuela plebeya- responde Kaoru- señor, cambie esa cara, realmente espanta.

-AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya no me traumen! Un príncipe como yo no puede estar así!!!! Donde está mi maquillista! T.T

Los gemelos no le dicen más pero, observan que el padre de Haruhi se les acerca, parecía muy serio y más cuando toma de sus ropas a Tamaki y mirarlo con cierta frialdad característica de los padres.

-Quiero una explicación a todo esto!- pregunta muy serio.

-…pues,… perdimos una apuesta y,… Kyouya nos dejó aquí y debemos de pagar lo… prometido yendo con Haruhi a una escuela plebeya.

-Y por que en MI casa?, para eso existen los hoteles.

-Un hotel?!!! Puag!!!!!- contestan ambos hermanos y más porque decían que los hoteles de los alrededores eran malos en cuestión de servicio y calidad.

-Porque queremos estar con Haruhi….gomen señor,… de verdad,… si quiere nos vamos a un refugio…- musita Tamaki apenado.

Hikaru mira serio al rubio diciéndole mentalmente que preferiría estar en casa de la chica a que, estar en un hotel de tres estrellas sin jacuzzi, Kaoru por su lado se sentía apenado a todo eso y al final, el padre de la chica lanza hacia una pared al chico rubio y se acerca a los gemelos.

-Está bien, se pueden quedar aquí, solo porque son los amigos de Haruhi pero,… tendrán que ayudarla en los quehaceres de la casa, aunque se que ustedes no están acostumbrados pero, pienso que sería bueno para su experiencia en la vida.

Tanto Kaoru como Hikaru le agradecen abrazándolo, Tamaki apenas y se podía mover por el golpe que recibió. Haruhi sale de la habitación un poco nerviosa, llevaba puesta el uniforme de esa escuela plebeya a la que irían pero….se trataba del uniforme masculino!!!

-Y por qué no están listos?!- dice la chica tratando de calmarse, su padre se abraza de ella tratándole de decir porqué no se había puesto el uniforme femenino.

-Hijita mía!!!!! Por qué no optas te por vestirte de chica?! Si te ves hermosa con tu uniforme de marinero!!!

-…qué es eso?- pregunta Hikaru al ver el uniforme escolar típico masculino.

-Un disfraz?- dice Kaoru viendo raro esa vestimenta.

-Que hermoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Siempre he deseado conocer el uniforme plebeyo masculino!!!!!!!!-. y no duda en abrazar a Haruhi que, para Tamaki, se veía muy linda con él, el padre lo mira feo por esa acción ante su pequeña.

-…ya,… déjenme!- trata de soltarse- si, este es el uniforme,… extrañamente nos acaba de llegar, bueno, como pensé que era el correo, abrí la puerta y lo vi, en su habitación están los suyos.

-Kami.sama, … solo porque Haruhi lo lleva puesto, el uniforme es bonito!- dicen al unísono los gemelos.

Y de esa forma, los tres chicos se van a cambiar para estar los listos lo más pronto posible, el padre de la chica se le queda viendo mientras le sonríe.

-Ocurre algo malo, papá?

-No, sólo que… esto será divertido, cuídalos mucho, no sea que la cuidad se los coma, jajajajaja.

-Papá!!! Yo quiero que Kami-sama me ayude, no sé si pueda soportar tanto tiempo con esos ricos bastardos!- responde la chica dando un largo suspiro.

-Está bien, pero… por favor!!! Usa el uniforme de chicas! Te ves D-I-V-I-N-A con el!

-Qué no!!!!!

No pasó mucho cuando los chicos salen con el uniforme, a decir verdad, ese azul marino les queda bien porque se veían muy atractivos (cuando no XD); Tamaki no duda en posar como si fuera modelo de una revista juvenil, los gemelos se miran pensando que el diseñador de estos uniformes realmente era un "out" porque ese estilo de ropa estaba muy fuera de moda.

-Verdad que nos vemos BIEN??- pregunta Tamaki con una rosa en sus manos, Haruhi le responde suspirando y los gemelos se abrazan a la chica.

-Después de todo, Haruhi nos acompaña!- dicen ambos.

-Y ahora a desayunar! Tengo hambre, mucha hambre!- comenta el rubio pensando en lo que podría desayunar pero…

-No hay tiempo para desayunar, por quedarse como tontos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y nos dará tiempo!!!- responde Haruhi enseñándoles la hora.

Para los chicos, eso era terrible, y no les queda de otra que salir de la casa corriendo aunque se quedan a mitad de la calle, no sabían para donde irse; ninguno de ellos se da cuenta que un carro pasa por ahí y está a punto de atropellarlos, aunque éste se detiene y:

-USTEDES DE NUEVO?? SON TARADOS O QUE???!!!!!- y se va de ahí a toda velocidad, en efecto, se trató del conductor que la ocasión anterior estuvo por atropellar a esos miembros del Host Club.

Ah,… señor por donde iremos?...- pregunta Karou.

-Mejor pidamos un taxi,… la limusina de seguro que nos la quitaron- se dice Hikaru.

-SIIII taxi, taxi!!!! Weee!- responde Tamaki emocionado por eso.

-Nos iremos a pié, la escuela queda a tres cuadras de aquí!- interviene Haruhi algo molesta y preocupada.

-Que?? A pié!!!!!- dicen los gemelos.

-Y si nos perdemos?... y si nos secuestran???- pregunta un poco asustado el rubio.

-ESO NUNCA PASARÁ!!!! Si solo son tres cuadras! Solo tres!!!

Para los gemelos si era algo un poco frustrante porque no entendían la razón por la que debían ir caminando hacia ese lugar si se podía tomar un taxi o, si tienes más posibilidades económicas, un lujoso auto o limusina.

-Nos vamos caminando y ni una palabra más!- es lo último que dice y camina hacia la escuela, los chicos se miran y tratan de seguirla porque, si no es por ella, estarían perdidos por la cuidad, sin esperanza alguna de regresar vivos a sus casa.

-No sabía que ir a la escuela caminando después de todo no es tan malo… es muy divertido!!!!- dice Tamaki muy sonriente y caminaba como si estuviera en un jardín saltando sobre las flores y demás flora silvestre.

-… si usted lo dice…- musitan ambos gemelos y Haruhi trataba de mantenerse en calma para no explotar.

Durante el camino, los chicos observan a otros estudiantes con su mismo uniforme, realmente les hace increíble que ellos salieran solos de su casa y caminaran hacia ese sitio, cuando ellos pedían a alguien que los llevara, nunca solos por temor a que fuesen víctimas de secuestro o algo por el estilo, por razones sociales o bien, por el dinero que el secuestrador podría como recompensa por ellos.

-Haruhi, tu hacías esto cuando ibas a tu otra escuela?- pregunta Kaoru mientras se acerca a ella.

-Claro, de hecho, lo sigo haciendo… no tiene nada de malo irse caminando a la escuela- contesta mientras sonríe un poco.

-WOOOWWW, es que si es divertido!!!!- grita Tamaki casi a cuatro vientos sin darse cuenta que choca contra alguien.

-Señor… está…- y Hikaru se queda un poco paralizado al ver con quien se topó el rubio.

Se trataba de un chico mucho más alto que ellos, algo gordo, con gafas negras y pintas de gamberro de primera clase, es decir, era un VAGO que vestía igual que ellos.

-Fíjense por donde caminan- y toma de sus ropas a Tamaki que sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas- detesto que los idiotas se me crucen por mi camino y tú no me caes bien…amarillo.

Hikaru se ríe un poco pero, se calla al ver que ese vago lo mira feo, Kaoru se acerca a ellos y trata de calmar el asunto.

-Disculpe a nuestro señor, es que es nuevo y bueno…

-Pero no debieron cruzarse en mi camino.

-Ya basta!!!- interviene Haruhi- lamentamos cruzarnos así, pero… nuestro compañero no se dio cuenta.

Tamaki cae al suelo y se esconde como si fuera un perrito al ver la reacción de ese chico grandulón; el chico por su lado, se queda extrañado al ver a ese "chico" defender de esa forma a sus amigos.

-….la próxima no la cuentan…- y se va de ahí, algo sonrojado, claro sin que lo vieran.

-Hurra!!! Haruhi nos salvó!!!- dice Tamaki abrazando a la chica, ésta suspira y se aleja de él.

-Un poco más y nos golpea! Mejor tenga cuidado senpai!

Los gemelos por su lado, se decían que sería un día muy largo porque, si esa clase de seres había en su escuela¿qué mas se iban a esperar?.

Después de unos minutos, los presentes llegan a la escuela, los chicos estaban sorprendidos porque no era un lugar tan grande y lujoso como Ouran, simplemente un lugar un poco descuidado y más pequeño, sin muchos árboles y hermosos jardines como la escuela para ricos.

-Bien, es momento de entrar, amigos- dice Haruhi sonriéndoles- no creo que sea tan malo pagar su deuda.

-…ah, pues…no, no lo creemos- dicen los tres para luego entrar ahí.

Los cuatro caminan por los pasillos observando a los estudiantes, la estructura de la escuela era muy simple y fría, no se veían esos colores que le daban armonía, las lámparas de cristal cortado o cualquier otro artefacto que le diera vida a ese lugar. De pronto, aparece un señor pequeño, calvo y con bigote, sonríe a los nuevos visitantes.

-de seguro que ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes, verdad?

-Ah, claro,… somos nosotros- dice Haruhi haciendo una leven inclinación.

-Entonces será mejor que los lleve a su aula….ahm,… usted, el rubio, quédese aquí.

-Nani??? No podré estar con Haruhi??!!... T.T no me dejen solito!!!!!

Los Hitachiin sonríen de forma burlona mientras se despiden de Tamaki y Haruhi solo hace un pequeño ademán que indicaba que lo vería después, eso era porque Tamaki iba un grado mayor que ellos.

Mira a su alrededor, los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos… realmente se sentía muy extraño ahí, sobretodo porque nadie lo miraba con esa… admiración de ver a un chico guapo con mucho dinero, era como si fuera parte de ellos.

-_Por qué siento que esto es un poco… frívolo_- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una señora con lentes y algo gorda, además de tener unas pintas que decían que no era bueno hacerla enojar.

-Usted es el nuevo?

-Ah….. si….soy yo! Un placer conocerla hermosa dama!!!- y de la nada hace aparecer una rosa la cual, la señora la tira al suelo, la aplasta y toma del brazo a Tamaki.

-Deje de hacer el ridículo y venga, que ya comenzó la clase en su aula.

Tamaki, se trauma con ello, no podía creer que esa mujer no cayera ante su encanto principesco…y lo peor de todo, lo miro como si no fuera… nada. Cuando llega al aula, cual va siendo su sorpresa que entre los estudiantes se encontraba ese tipo grande que se topó en el camino y el profesor, era un viejo con pintas estilo Einstein.

-Usted es el nuevo, verdad… preséntese por favor!

-Ah,… yo… soy… Tamaki… Sou- dice tratando de calmarse y no ser visto por ese chico que le sonríe diciendo que era una gran sorpresa verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces siéntese a lado de Hiro-kun, y por favor traten bien a nuestro nuevo estudiante Sou.

Los estudiantes miran raro al chico y murmuran un poco entre si, Tamaki temblaba al ver que el asiento que decía, era el que estaba ¡a lado del vago! Y éste, lo mira de tal forma que, se iba a divertir mucho con el.

-..ahm… hola?

**Fin del capítulo dos**

Kami-sama!!!! Los chicos han entrado a la nueva escuela, que nuevas sorpresas les esperan, podrán sobrevivir a ello? O bien serán víctimas de los grandulones como el nuevo "amigo" que se acaba de conseguir Tamaki? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Crónicas Millonarias"!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, disculpen a todos la demora!!!! T.T como estoy en la Universidad, el tiempo luego no me alcanza para nada, y bueno, ahora que traté de arreglármelas, les traigo este nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado y claro! A todos ustedes les doy las GRACIAS!!!! Porque por sus reviews y demás comentarios, me dan ánimos para seguirlo!!!! Y por eso, mejor pasemos a los reviews!!!!!

**Tercy:** pues debo decirte que este capitulo lo tenía a medias hace poco, pero hasta ahora pude terminarlo y bueno, n.n aquí tienes una nueva entrega de esta historia, que espero sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**okashira** **janet:** jajajaja, pues ya ves.. Tamaki ya le está yendo mal desde ahora, con ese nuevo ahm… amigo, veremos que pasa, y sobre Kyouya, eso se verá más adelante, por ahora disfrutará de no tenerlo cerca jejejeje, veremos cuanto tiempo aguanta si su mejor amigo!! Pues muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Tama-Tama-chaaaan:** descuida, n.n la integridad de Tamaki estará a salvo, digo… trataré de evitar que un grandulón lo golpee o lo traiga como su esclavo o bien, lo que tenga que pasar para sobrevivir en esa escuela XD… pero saldrá vivo! En fin, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Kororo** **Hitachiin O-o:** jajajaja bueno, creo que se podría negociar eso con Kyouya pero sería cuestión de preguntar no?? XDD claro, sin hacerse responsable de lo que una puede ser capaz de hacerle a estos niños hermosos, verdad??? En fin, que bueno que te agrade mi fic y muchas gracias por tu review!!!!

**anita-asakura:** verdad que si??? Pues como no había más habitaciones en casa de Haruhi no les quedó de otra que dormirse juntitos y calientitos XD… en fin, muchas gracias por tu review!

**cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari:** jajajaja bueno, n.n me agrada saber que te gustó verlos así… jejejeje, muchas gracias por el reivew!!!!

Y bueno, son todos y a todos de nuevo les doy las gracias por su apoyo, espera y agrado por mi fic!!! nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	4. Sobreviviendo al almuerzo

**Capítulo 3: sobreviviendo al almuerzo**

El primer día de clases para los chicos del Host Club, se convirtió para algunos el peor de todos, sobretodo para nuestro príncipe encantador. Tamaki nunca se imaginó que en su clase estaría con el vago de la mañana…

Cuando observa a su "nuevo compañero", el rubio lo saluda con un poco de timidez mientras que, el vago lo mira con indiferencia y prefiere escuchar la clase. Suo no hace más que sentarse aunque antes de hacerlo mira la banca que tenía…

-_Por kami¿qué es esto?_- piensa eso porque nunca había visto una banca tan sencilla como la que tenía a sus ojos. Ésta no era de madera de alta calidad y cómoda sino que, se trataba de metal y plástico que, además de todo, tenía dibujos, garabatos y alguno que otro graffiti.

-Joven Suo¿Qué tanto le mira a la banca¿Acaso nunca ha visto una?- pregunta la profesora.

Ante esas palabras, el resto de los estudiantes se ríen a eso y Tamaki no sabe qué hacer, nunca en su vida se había sentido…humillado. Al chico no le quedó de otra que sacar su pañuelo y sentarse con un poco de problemas. Observa con curiosidad los grafittis y dice:

-Qué arte tan más raro, de dónde es??...de Filipinas o que??

Los estudiantes lo miran raro, decían si realmente era de ese planeta y la maestra termina por gritar para que se callara. En ese mismo instante, Tamaki recibe una nota (lo típico, que te pasen papelitos XD), proveniente del chico que se llama Hiro. Cuando observa lo escrito, el rubio pone una cara pensando que, sus días estaban contados.

_A partir de ahora serás mi mascota, no la cuentas si atreves a contarlo a alguien…_

En ese momento, Tamaki observa al chico y éste, le sonríe como diciéndole que las cosas estaban por ser mucho más interesantes de lo que se podía pensar en ese momento. El rubio por su puesto que, deseaba estar en Ouran…

A pesar de eso, la clase siguió tranquila, aunque en el caso de los Hittachin y Haruhi, las cosas parecían mucho mejor. En el momento que ellos entraron a su aula, el resto de los estudiantes los miran extraños. Esto se debía porque los hermanos habían entrado casi tomados de la mano mientras que, Haruhi llama mucho la atención… no era común ver a un "chico" como él.

Los estudiantes comienzan a hablar un poco a las espaldas de ellos, pues no entendían mucho como era que dos chicos se estuvieran tomando de la mano. Haruki simplemente sonríe para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

-Buenos días, soy Fujioka Haruhi y ellos son Hikaru y Kaoru Hittachin- ambos chicos hacen una leve inclinación y luego sonríen de forma extraña.

El profesor de ellos los invita que se sienten en tres bancas que estaban vacías, éstas se encontraban hasta atrás del salón y ellos, como si nada, caminan hasta llegar a sus nuevos lugares. La chica los mira seria y les dice a ambos:

-Aquí no funcionará su táctica, será mejor que se comporten.

-Ah! Pero eso hace más interesantes las cosas!!!- responde Hikaru molesto por eso, Kaoru por su lado asiente y trata de guardar compostura.

La verdad era que, HIkaru y Kaoru tenían pensado hacer de las suyas porque pensaban que sería mucho más sencillo sobrevivir a esa extraña vida en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

Después de las primeras horas, Haruhi sale un momento del aula de clases y se encamina hacia lo que son los sanitarios. Debía poner cuidado porque se estaba haciendo pasar por un chico y, si se metía al baño de chicas, pueda que cause problemas. Observa a sus alrededores y nota que no hay nadie, así que entra y se mira en el espejo para luego suspirar fuertemente.

-_Mientras no pase nada raro,… creo que podré llevarla bien, kami-sama, a veces pienso que NUNCA debí romper ese maldito jarrón de ocho millones de yenes; de esta forma, no estaría en un lío como este._

Se arregla un poco su cabello pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que alguien entra al baño. Nota que se trataba de una compañera de su clase, así que se esconde en los baños de tal forma que no la descubran. Por su mente pasaba que era mejor llevar el uniforme de chicas pero, causaría conmoción porque llegó con el de chicos. En ese mismo momento escucha no sólo la voz de una chica, también de otra persona.

-Ah, qué piensas de los nuevos estudiantes?- pregunta una.

-Pues son raros, no parecen de este mundo pero,… me llama mucho la atención el chico que acompaña a esos gemelos- contesta la otra.

-Si verdad? Hay que acercarnos a Fujioka-kun a la hora del almuerzo.

La chica, estaba paralizada, se había dado cuenta que no sólo era "popular" en Ouran sino que, también lo era en una escuela pública. Haruhi por dentro se lamentaba ser parte de un Host Club y por involucrarse con esos ricos bastardos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las chicas salen de los sanitarios, Haruhi sale con cuidado de ahí y se encamina hacia su salón. De esa forma, no se fija que alguien la seguía, no fue hasta que, se paraliza al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-HARUHI!!!!!!!!!- era Tamaki con los ojos llorosos y la abraza- Te he extrañado mucho!!!

-Senpai…- musita la chica extrañada- cómo te va?

-Estás bien, verdad??- no responde la pregunta de la chica, mas bien se veía preocupado por el bienestar de ella.

-…pues sí, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- y se va de ahí.

-Nani? No te vayas Haruhi no me dejes!!!!- grita Tamaki y mira que Hiro se le acerca y lo mira serio.

-Vámonos…

El chico intenta escapar pero le era imposible, nunca imaginó que sería arrastrado por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón. Los gemelos estaban preocupados por ella, pues nunca la dejaban sola y se miran serios.

-Vamos por ella? No sea que la secuestren o algo parecido, este lugar ni posee la seguridad necesaria- comenta Hikaru mirando a todos con aburrimiento.

-Pues la verdad que si, ni vi ningún policía pero, ella está bien hermano… seguro que conoce más esto que nosotros- responde Kaoru mientras sonríe un poco porque, parte de las palabras de su gemelo, demostraban una preocupación típica y especial hacia Haruhi.

Haruhi llega en ese momento y los gemelos la jalan hasta su lugar, algunos de sus compañeros los miran con más extrañeza y luego siguen en sus propios asuntos.

-Dinos algo Haruhi, qué vamos a hacer a la hora de comer? Este lugar parece que ni eso tiene… un buen restaurante- comenta Hikaru.

-Aquí se llama cafetería… o hay una pequeña tienda para comprar bocadillos, es mejor llevar el almuerzo.

-Pues ya que, no creo que eso tan malo… o si Haruhi?- pregunta un poco curioso Kaoru- y alguien sabe del señor??

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, no sabían donde se encontraba Tamaki y Haruhi, sonríe y les comenta que lo vio cuando salía de los sanitarios.

-Seguro y está fascinado con todo…- responden al unísono los dos chicos y Haruhi se queda pensativa, pues ella no vio muy alegre a Tamaki que se diga.

Y así era, el chico estaba fascinado con todo lo que había a su alrededor pero, el pensar que ese tipo de nombre Hiro estaba con él, ya nada era lindo. Lo más gracioso del rubio era que, intenta usar sus encantos para atraer a las chicas pero.

-Ah, es increíble que en el mundo de los plebeyos, existan doncellas tan hermosas como usted- musita mirando a los ojos a una chica. Ésta parecía curiosa a sus palabras pero, no reaccionaba como las chicas de Ouran.

Mientras pasa eso, llega un chico que quita de un solo golpe al pobre de Tamaki, pues parecía el novio de la chica y lo mira muy FEO.

-Quien te crees para acercarte a ella?- pregunta el chico en plan de golpear a Tamaki, éste se queda paralizado a la reacción.

-Nani? Demo, si solo… intentaba decirle lo guapa que…

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Tamaki que, recibe un puñetazo del chico y cae en una banca. Nunca en su vida había pasado algo como eso y más, si se trataba de algo que solía hacer… cortejar a una chica con su encanto principesco.

-Por que te dejas que diga eso?... eres mi novia!- le grita a la chica y ésta, no sabe que decir.

-…es que…yo…

Los presentes miraban atónitos lo ocurrido mientras que, Tamaki se levantaba con dificultad pero siente una gran rabia al ver que ese chico le hablaba mal a la compañera. Algo que molestaba MUCHO al rubio era que trataran a las chicas de mala manera. Ante la sorpresa de muchos, Tamaki se levanta y se acerca para devolverle el golpe, le chico se sorprende y no duda en atacarlo. La chica se sorprende ante la acción de Tamaki.

-A una chica no se le trata como basura, ellas son como flores delicadas!!!- le grita el rubio y el chico lo empuja.

-Tú no tienes por qué meterte en donde no te llaman.

En eso, Hiro interviene y todos quedan en silencio porque estaban gritando y echando porras a alguno de los "peleadores". Al parecer, ese chico mostraba respeto porque nadie decía nada, Tamaki se sorprende un poco a eso.

-Nada de peleas…- y jala a Tamaki hasta la salida del aula, el resto no hace más que mirar al vago y lo que parecía ser su… "mascota".

Para ese momento, había llegado la hora del almuerzo y todos salen de sus aulas para ir a la cafetería o bien, a una tienda cercana de ahí para comprar algo de comida aunque, estaban aquellos que llevaban su propio almuerzo. Tamaki se tocaba su cara y se sorprende al verse que estaba un poco roja por el golpe que recibió.

-Mi rostro!! MI bello rostro se arruinó!!!!!!

-No te metas donde no te llaman- le dijo Hiro de pronto- no pongas atención a lo que pasa.

-Nani? Pero,… no era correcto que trata así a esa chica.

-Obedece lo que digo y quiero que me compres algo en la cafetería- entonces le da unos billetes al rubio y éste, los mira con brillos en sus ojos.

Pero si son los papelitos de colores!!!!!! Demo, dónde está la cafetería?

Hiro lo mira raro y lo carga como si fuera un costal de papas, Tamaki se queda completamente paralizado. Al paso de unos minutos, llegan al lugar pero, para sorpresa de Suo, el lugar estaba completamente abarrotado de gente.

Una cosa que diferenciaba completamente el restaurante del Instituto Ouran con la cafetería y seudo tienda de la escuela plebeya, era que, en la segunda opción era casi… un milagro comprar algo de comer.

Al mismo tiempo, Haruhi y los Hittachin llegan al lugar y se quedan asombrados a lo que veían sus ojos. Los estudiantes gritaban y se empujaban tratando de obtener un poco de comida, o algo para saciar sus estómagos. La cocinera del lugar gritaba con algo de alimento en sus manos.

-Un sándwich de pollo, aquí vaaaa!!!- y la señora lo lanza, los estudiantes corren tras él y hasta pelean por él.

-Qué interesante, parecen animales- dice Hikaru.

-Y qué hacemos ahora?- se pregunta Kaoru.

Ninguno de ellos se da cuenta que Haruhi ya estaba en ese mortal espectáculo. Tamaki también se encontraba por ahí, debía comprar la comida para ese tal Hiro.

-Un bollo de atún!!!!!- grita la cocinera y lo lanza. Los estudiantes se empujan y se golpean para obtenerlo y Haruhi lo obtiene sin problema alguno aunque aparecen inconformes que tratan de quitarle eso.

-Dame eso!!!

Los gemelos miran eso y no dudan ir tras ella, no iban a permitir que su amiga fuera víctima de unos inconformes.

.Nadie le hace daño a Haruhi!!!- dicen Hikaru y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

Y comienza una nueva pelea, Haruhi actuaba como si nada pasara y se sienta para comer mientras que, los gemelos se peleaban. Ambos observan a la chica y salen de ese gentío, de paso, roban el almuerzo de algunos tipos que golpearon.

(Nota de la autora: O.O kami-sama, es el primer día y los gemelos ya se rebelaron. No imaginé que ellos siendo ricos, sean unos expertos… tomando cosas no prestadas XD jajajajaja!!!).

El pobre Tamaki obtiene el almuerzo con mucha suerte y sale como si hubiera salido de una guerra. Su uniforme parecía maltratado y Hiro se acerca a él para tomar la comida sin darle las gracias.

-No lo haces mal… toma- y le da un poco de su almuerzo, Tamaki le sonríe.

En ese momento, el rubio mira a sus amigos y corre hasta ellos; Hiro mira fijamente a Haruhi y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco de tal forma que, decide acercarse a ellos.

Los gemelos al ver a su señor, no dudan en reírse al ver a un Tamaki con sus ropas algo desarregladas y con la mejilla aún roja por el golpe que recibió horas atrás.

-Senpai!- se sorprende Haruhi de verlo así, éste se abraza de Haruhi.

-Casi muero en el intento!!!!!

-…ah,… buenas…- musita Hiro.

Kaoru y Hikaru miran extraño al tipo, lo reconocen porque fue con quien se topó Tamaki en el camino a la escuela. Luego miran a su señor como pidiendo una explicación.

-Ah, verán… vamos en el mismo grado…jejejejeje.

Tamaki no podía decir que era la mascota de ese tal Hiro, así que solo se atreve a decirles que es su nuevo compañero de clase. Los gemelos no le creen en absoluto y piensan que posiblemente el rubio hizo algo y estaba en problemas.

Hikaru, mira fijamente a Hiro, no le agradaba mucho la idea de cómo miraba a Haruhi. Por su mente pasa que, posiblemente, el chico se dio cuenta de que Haruhi era una chica, y más porque nota un ligero sonrojo cuando ella sonrió.

Mientras eso ocurría, en lo que era el Instituto Ouran, Kyouya, Mitsukuni y Takashi se veían muy apurados porque había mucha más gente de lo esperada en el Host Club.

-Kyouya-kun! Qué hacemos? Hay muchas chicas….- dice un Honey asustado mientras que Takashi asiente tratando de sacar algunas chicas.

El chico de lentes estaba pensativo y de pronto, cierra su carpeta y se acerca a ellos y a las chicas.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí, pasen… serán tratadas como las damiselas que son- responde Kyouya con su fresca sonrisa de tal forma que, hace suspirar a más de una.

Para Honey y Takashi era lo peor que podían escuchar, pues eso daba a entender que estarían trabajando de más. Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo porque no era bueno ver a Kyouya molesto, estaban en horas de trabajo. No podían darse el lujo de cerrar el Host Club porque varios de sus integrantes fueron transferidos a una escuela plebeya.

Algunas chicas se extrañaban de no ver a Tamaki, los gemelos y a Haruhi, Kyouya simplemente les dijo que estarían ausentes todo un semestre y eso, ocasionó un poco de tristeza por parte de ellas pero. Al ver Mitsukuni con su conejito Usa-chan y un lindo bostezo de su parte, no tardaron en olvidarse de los ausentes para consentir al pequeño.

-Por un rato se olvidarán de ellos- musita Kyouya mientras se acomoda sus gafas- Yo regreso en un momento…

De esa forma, Kyouya sale de la sala de música, camina un poco hasta llegar a otra sala que parecía vacía. Al entrar ahí, se observa que se trataba de una sala con un equipo de audio y de video de alta calidad. En toda la sala se veían pantallas con imágenes de lo que parecía ser la escuela plebeya.

Kyouya observa el momento en el que los chicos y Haruhi se encontraban en la cafetería y, de sus labios, aparece una extraña sonrisa.

-Me impresiona que las cosas no se hayan salido de control… bueno, tal parece que la están pasando bien, siguen vivos.

Y después de observar un poco las imágenes, sale de la habitación para regresar al Host Club. El chico Ootori no se da cuenta que alguien lo vigilaba, su mirada se mostraba sorpresiva al darse cuenta que, su chico ideal parecía esconder algo interesante.

-... pero que esconde él?- se dice para si misma- ahora que lo recuerdo, no he visto a Haruhi, a Tamaki y a los gemelos Hittachin.

La chica de cabellos castaños claros, peinados con un moño de color rojo que vestía el uniforme femenino del Ouran se sorprende al ver lo que pasaba…

-Nani? Seguro y se trata de algo malicioso, Renge-chan debe saber que pasa!!!!

Así que la chica se acerca a la sala y con un pasador que estaba en su cabello abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver el equipo de espionaje que había ahí. Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver en las pantallas a los chicos en una escuela plebeya. Lentamente sale de ahí y camina hacia otra dirección para tratar de pensar en un plan que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para…"salvar a los chicos".

Varias horas después, los chicos de la escuela plebeya salen de sus aulas para dirigirse a sus casas. Hiro guarda sus cosas mientras que Tamaki hace lo mismo aunque, siente el hombro de su nuevo amigo que lo veía raro.

-Ah?... pasa algo?- pregunta Suo.

-Me acompañas.

-Nani???... IIEE!!!! No puedo.

Y sin hablar más, Hiro lleva arrastrando al pobre de Tamaki hacia la salida de la escuela. En el caso de Haruhi y los gemelos, ella estaba por levantarse de su lugar hasta que tres chicas se acercan a ella.

-No deseas acompañarnos en el camino??- pregunta una.

-Y de paso podemos comprar algo… qué te parece?- propone una segunda

-También podemos platicar un poco- dice la tercera chica.

Haruhi se queda un poco extrañada ante esa propuesta, y sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo porque no sabía cómo responder, sobretodo porque una de ella tomaba su mano. En ese momento Hikaru y Kaoru miran la escena, al inicio se les hace algo curioso pero después.

-Haruhi, es momento de irnos!- dice Hikaru interviniendo y hace a un lado a una de las chicas.

-Si, debemos de esperar al señor- musita Kaoru pensando que su hermano acaba de arruinar las cosas.

-Cla… claro, ahm… será en otra ocasión, si??- pero Haruhi no termina de hablar porque los gemelos la sacan de ahí.

En efecto, Hikaru había arruinado las cosas porque la chica los mira a los dos de forma seria. Kaoru intenta decirle que no era adecuado porque no se podía confiar en nadie en ese lugar, la chica les dice:

-Ellas no saben que soy chica!... pueden generar un lío, no son la misma clase de chica de las que estudian en Ouran.

-Ah, eso pone más interesante las cosas, recuerda que eres nuestra amiga Haruhi- dice Kaoru mientras la toma de un brazo.

-Exacto, mejor vayamos a buscar al señor- contesta Hikaru tomándola del otro brazo.

De esa forma, los tres caminan por el pasillo y los estudiantes de los alrededores los miran raros, pues "tres chicos" estaban como abrazados. Los gemelos llamaban mucho la atención por sus miradas de cómplices, aunque Haruhi pedía a kami-sama que no hicieran un show. A la salida de la escuela miran por arios puntos a ver si encontraban a Tamaki pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa de ellos al ver al rubio… tratando de escapar de Hiro.

-Onegai!!!!... déjame en paz! Quiero irme con Haruhi!!!!- mira a la chica. Haruhi!!!!!!!!!! T.T te extrañé tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me quiero ir a casa!!!!!!!!!!

Los gemelos se hacen a un lado y el chico termina tirando al suelo a Haruhi de tal forma que, ella queda debajo de él. Todos los presentes se quedan asombrados a lo ocurrido, Hiro se pone serio y Tamaki…

-Lo… lo siento!!!!- dice él y la chica lo mira como si no pasara nada.

-….

-ESE!- Hikaru pone una cara de completa frialdad y su hermano lo abraza para que se calme.

Lo que Tamaki no se esperaba era que, la chica lo mirara con frialdad y después…

-Quítate de mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y lo golpea hasta lanzarlo por los cielos.

**Fin del capítulo tres**

Parece que regresé del más allá, tiene MESES que no actualizaba esta historia!!!! T.T a todos una disculpa!!!!

La causa de mi total ausencia fue la Universidad. Debo decir que esta vez, el semestre estuvo mortal y mi tiempo se consumió en eso, con decirles que no salí con las notas que deseaba por lo pesado que estaba! Pero bueno, n.n ya estoy de regreso porque ya estoy de vacaciones.

Me siento feliz de regresar porque hacer esto es algo que disfruto mucho y bueno. Trataré que en estas vacaciones tengan un capítulo nuevo por semana, ya que este fic promete no ser de muchos capítulos como otras historias que tengo que sobrepasan de los cincuenta XD. En fin, de nuevo me disculpo por aquellas personas que esperaban ansiosas este capítulo por mucho tiempo y por aquellas que lo siguen desde el inicio y pensaron que lo dejé.

Perdí un poco el hilo de la historia y tuve que leerlo todo de nuevo, aunque ahora mi cabeza está fresca y con muchas ideas graciosas para que esta historia sea amena… gracias por su paciencia y ahora vamos con la historia!

Como ven, ese fue el primer día de clases en la escuela plebeya. Pasaron muchas cosas a pesar de ser el primer día, XD Tamaki hasta se mostró rudo! Pero como no! creo que sabemos que nuestro rubio se pone al tú por tú si lastiman a una chica XDDD. Los gemelos como que se pusieron celosos cuando las niñas se acercaron a Haruhi….

La escena de la cafetería lo saqué de Ranma aunque, debo decir que luego eso llega a pasar en la realidad. El pobre Tamaki ahora se las ve negras porque ese tal Hiro se lo agarra de su mascota pero, de a poco verán lo que pasará.

Kyouya y los demás parece que tienen problemas porque no hay personal suficiente y Renge… quien sabe que planea, esa chica seguro y causará un problema gordo XD.

Qué pasara ahora? Los chicos del Host Club podrán sobrevivir? Qué es lo que planea hacer Renge?...esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!

Y bueno, ha pasado tiempo y que mejor que contestar a sus reviews!!!!

**Kororo**** HitachiinO-o:** gracias por la espera!! Me da gusto que te agrade el fic, jejejeje pues ese grandulón de nombre Hiro le hará la vida de cuadros al pobre de Tamaki. A lo mejor y hay incesto… quien sabe, XD de por si esta historia es un poco loca, puede pasar de todo!!! Gracias por tu review! y por cierto, hace un año estuve en una escuela pública, Nos vemos!

**Alexa**** Hiwatari:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado! Grax por la espera.

**Karu** pues aquí ando, gracias por la espera y por tu review!!

**okashira**** janet: **pues,… de que le haré la vida de cuadros, XD creo que si se hará realidad.. ya viste lo que ocasionó su "personalidad principezca"; más adelante Tamaki descubrirá que las cosas no son iguales que en el Ouran… gracias por tu review y tus crítica constructiva, me sirvió de mucho n.n!

**himeno****-Asakura** gracias por tus comentarios, trato que se parezcan lo mejor posible (con decirte que luego debo verme varias veces algunos capítulos del ánime). Gracias por la espera y ojalá este capi también sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review!!!

**Rurouni**** Andrea (ehhh koala ... :** amiga! Jejejeje, pues creo que todas queremos ser el osito de Tamaki, seguro y pensaste que de dejé abandonada esta historia pero no! como ya estoy de vacaciones, tengo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a ella y tratar de acabarla antes de que regrese a clases de nuevo (como a mediados de agosto). Nos vemos y grax por el review!!!

**Anita-asakura:** jejejeje pues si, a Tamaki no le fue bien, hasta se ganó un golpe! O.O gracias por el review!.

**cagalli****-marian-tao-hiwatari** jejeje pues trata de imaginarte a los gemelos con ese uniforme de escuela pública XD. Parece que a Tamaki le persigue la mala suerte… tú que piensas? Gracias por el review!!!!

**tenma24:** jejejeje, trataré de poner mayores situaciones, por ahora… solo pasó lo ocurrido durante el primer día de clases. No te creas, no solo tiene que tratar de vivir así, creo que terminarán dándose cuenta que es un mundo… mmm complicado a comparación del suyo. Gracias por tu review!!

Fiu!!!! Son todos! Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!!!

Con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	5. Prisión Plebeya

**Capítulo 4: Prisión plebeya**

El primer día de clases en esa escuela pública, puede resumirse a que fue un día muy extraño para todos. En un inició se veían muy complicadas las cosas aunque, con el paso de las horas eso fue cambiando hasta ser algo… simplemente extraño.

Cuando Haruhi y sus amigos regresaron a su casa, Tamaki se sentía completamente agotado de tal forma que, al tocar el piso de la casita de Haruhi, se desplomó.

-Que poco aguante- mencionan los gemelos y Haruhi solo sonríe un poco.

La chica recuerda que a la salida de la escuela le dio un buen golpe, por lo que se acerca a él para ver como estaba. Hikaru y Kaoru observan lo que pasaba con detenimiento. Haruhi voltea a Tamaki que parecía desmayado y mira su rostro, se da cuenta que tenía su mejilla un poco roja y piensa que de seguro fue por el golpe de la tarde. La verdad no era así, ella misma se sorprende un poco y acaricia ligeramente su mejilla, Hikaru mira todo un poco serio mientras Kaoru sonríe divertido.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, Tamaki abre un poco sus ojos y se da cuenta que estaba en la pequeña habitación recostado. Sus ojos violetas observan que no estaba solo, pues los Hittachin parecían que le hacían un poco de compañía.

-…dónde estoy?

-Hasta que despierta señor- dicen ambos chicos mirándolo MUY cerca- Suo se levanta de golpe y se toca su cabeza aunque siente su mejilla algo fría.

-Ah kami, que ha pasado chicos?- pregunta un poco desorientado.

-Entre todos lo trajimos aquí, aunque…- responde Hikaru- pesa bastante porque nos costó trabajo.

Al decir eso, Tamaki se queda helado y comienza a gritar como loco diciendo que estaba gordo. Kaoru se lamenta que su hermano dijera algo como eso porque significaba que Haruhi se podría molestar. En efecto, la chica no tardó en llegar.

-Estoy gordo!!!! Eso es una fatalidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buaaaa!!!!

-Qué pasa aquí?- dice la chica seria y los gemelos señalan a Tamaki.

-Dime Haruhi- se acerca el príncipe con cara de perrito traumado- estoy gordo??

Haruhi se queda perpleja ante esa pregunta y los gemelos hablan entre ellos mismos, se imaginan lo que podría decir la chica ante esa pregunta. Tamaki parecía más traumado porque ella no le decía nada. Dentro de la mente de ella, se imaginaba que costó bastante trabajo llevarlo hasta la cama pero,… eso no daba a entender que estuviese gordo. Al ser un chico más alto que ella, era normal que su complexión fuese más pesada que la de los gemelos y la de ella. Ese pensamiento dentro de Haruhi parecía lo más normal del mundo pero…

-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ESTOY GORDO VERDAD????? ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!!- y comienza a correr por toda la casa gritando y llorando porque estaba gordo.

-….pero que dije- se dice Haruhi, los gemelos se acercan a ella diciéndole en su oído.

-El señor de seguro pensó que tu contestación se debía a que estaba gordo- dice Kaoru.

-Así que estará de esa forma por algunas horas- responde Hikaru.

La chica suspira pensando si realmente había hecho algo tan malo como para tener un castigo como ese: tener a esos ricos bastardos en su casa.

-Hikaru, Kaoru… por qué no van a la tienda??- dice de pronto la chica- necesito que compren algo de jamón, queso amarillo y pan para hacer unos sándwiches.

-Qué cosa?...sándwich?- se trataba de un concepto nuevo para ellos

**_Al parecer, ese platillo compuesto por rebanadas de pan y, relleno con una amplia gama de ingredientes, los cuales iban desde jamón o queso hasta frutas y dulce, no eran común entre los ricos. De acuerdo con los informes de Ootori, el sándwich se trata de un platillo totalmente plebeyo. _**

**_Los ingredientes que posee se pueden encontrar a precios muy bajos, de tal forma que, los plebeyos pueden adquirirlos con mucha facilidad. También se le considera como platillo plebeyo porque no requiere de mucho tiempo y dificultad para su elaboración, pues la vida de éstos llega a ser muy acelerada y llena de presiones que les impide vivir de manera tranquila y amena como los ricos lo hacen._**

(nota de la autora: eso de los precios de los ingredientes para la elaboración de un sándwich… yo creo que depende con qué harás el platillo. Lo digo porque cualquier rico puede hacerse uno de caviar, y hay que recordar que esos… [Si no sabes que es caviar, mejor trata de investigarlo. No me siento capaz de decir lo que es porque pueda que haya lectores que se les antoje, XD bueno, una lata de caviar no es nada barata, jajajajajajaja!!).

Haruhi una vez más suspira y les da el dinero para que compren eso en el supermercado que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa. Los gemelos son sacados de la casa y éstos, miran el paisaje y se van de ahí.

-Ah kami, no pensé que esto fuera tan… complicado- dice Hikaru.

-La verdad si, y más porque hay muchos intrusos- comenta Kaoru y mira por un momento a su hermano.

-No quiero que nadie se acerque a nuestra Haruhi, no podemos confiar plenamente en los plebeyos- contesta Hikaru generando una risa traviesa de su gemelo.

-Ay hermano, nunca cambias… pero hay que recordar que, nuestra amiga Haruhi viene de ese mundo; esto que estamos pasando, tómalo como una forma de entender mejor a nuestra amiga- y de pronto se detiene el chico.

Kaoru tenía toda la razón en eso, Hikaru por su lado no confiaba en nadie y no quería que NADIE se acercara a su hermano o pero aún, a Haruhi. Su gemelo lo mira para luego abrazarlo, Hikaru simplemente corresponde a ese gesto.

-Si quieres podemos jugar un poco con ellos- musita Kaoru en el oído de Hikaru.

-Me agrada eso, seguro será divertido- y ambos sonríen diciendo que sus travesuras estaban listas en cualquier momento.

La gente se les queda viendo, para algunos no era común que dos chicos se estuvieran abrazando y tuvieran caras de cómplices. Pata otros, se trataba de una pareja de homosexuales de tal forma que, comienzan a hablar a sus espaldas. Para ambos chicos, eso fue una oportunidad interesante para jugar con ellos.

Hikaru abraza por la cintura a Kaoru y lo mira sonrojado mientras rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Ambos se miran fijamente y lentamente se acercan más para unir sus labios. El problema a todo esto era que, ellos ya se encontraban en el supermercado y eran el centro de atención de todos los compradores. La gente se queda paralizada y horrorizada por ver a ese par… que estaban a punto de besarse. Desgraciadamente, no se pudo ver escena tan linda porque llegan los policías del lugar.

-Ya basta!!!! Como se atreven a hacer una barbaridad de esa clase??- dice uno de los policías que termina separando a los dos chicos.

-Será mejor que nos acompañen chicos depravados.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru se quedan sin habla a lo que estaban escuchando, ni les dieron tiempo para reaccionar y reírse pues, casi los llevaron a patadas al auto y llevarlos a la estación más cercana. Algunas personas les decían que cómo era posible que existiera ese comportamiento tan depravado, la juventud de ahora era un completo desastre.

Los gemelos comienzan a gritar y a quejarse del por qué los habían detenido. Los policías no les creían en absoluto de que se trataban de tipos ricos con buenas influencias.

-Quiénes se creen que son??? No pueden detenernos!!! Nuestros padres los pueden demandar!!!- gritan ambos.

-Si claro, y nosotros somos los reyes de Nueva Zelanda- contesta uno de ellos- hablaremos a sus casas para avisar que estarán detenidos en la estación por el resto del día.

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Tanto alzan la voz que, hacen que el conductor del auto perdiera el control y casi se estrellan contra otro auto. Los gemelos se abrazan asustados, uno de los policías los mira con MUCHA seriedad.

-SE CALMAN O SE CALMAN!

-…………- ninguno dice nada, no entendían por qué los habían detenidos si, simplemente quisieron jugar una broma a los plebeyos con la característica de ser un par de gemelos poco comunes.

Mientras eso ocurría, Haruhi cortaba un poco de lechuga y de jitomate para los sándwiches que tenia pensado hacer. Por algunos minutos revisa su reloj pensando que los gemelos se tardaban mucho para comprar algo tan simple.

Tamaki se levanta de la cama y tambalea un poco, ese primer día realmente le gastó todas sus energías. Además de eso, estaba muy pensativo por lo ocurrido en su clase. Nunca había recibido un golpe por parte de un chico con esa actitud tan patética y poco respetuosa hacia las damas.

En algún momento Haruhi le comentó que el pensamiento de las personas que ellos consideran como plebeyos y el de los ricos, llega a ser muy diferentes en la mayoría de sus aspectos pero… el rubio nunca se imaginó que fuera demasiada la diferencia entre ellos. Camina un poco hasta llegar a la cocina y mira a la chica cortando las verduras, se le hacía bastante curioso ver como ella hacía todo por su cuenta.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos violetas se quedan fijos en la chica, como si disfrutara la actividad que realizaba ella. Dentro de su interior tenía ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas…sobretodo aquello que lo llevó a recibir un golpe.

En ese mismo momento, Haruhi no se da cuenta de lo que hacía y se hiere su dedo. Ella suelta un pequeño grito que hace que Tamaki corre tras ella, como si se trata de una damisela en peligro.

-Haruhi!! Estás bien??- y nota que la chica se cortó un poco su dedo, ella se queda paralizada ante la acción de Tamaki.

-……ah.

-Debes tener cuidado, eso es peligroso- y toma su dedo para tratar de evitarle la hemorragia. Haruhi se sonroja levemente.

El rubio le sonríe para luego besar la mano de la chica y ésta, no sabía que hacer o cómo responder a eso.

-Qué pasó con su mejilla senpai?- pregunta Haruhi de pronto, lo que confundió un poco a Suo.

-Ah?

-…tuve que ponerle un poco de hielo porque estaba un poco inflamado.

-Jejejejejeje, no sabía que cortejar a una chica fuera tan peligroso- sonríe nervioso Tamaki y mira que Haruhi toma un poco de aire.

-No está en el Instituto Ouran,… seguro y fue el novio de la chica que intentó cortejar.

Se queda paralizado, la chica pudo deducirlo con mucha facilidad aunque, dentro de si mismo pensaba que era lo más lógico. Ella entiende mucho más ese mundo que para él es extraño y, al mismo tiempo es fantástico por ser único.

-Es mejor que traten de comportarse,… creo que allá no se puede llevar a cabo el Host Club, y tenga más cuidado senpai.

Cuando escucha eso, Tamaki se siente realizado porque Haruhi estaba preocupado por él. Gracias a eso, al chico le brillan sus ojitos y al mismo tiempo se siente en el paraíso. Toma las manos de la chica que lo miraba como diciendo si estaba bien o el golpe le hizo mucho daño; Tamaki la abraza y la mira a los ojos…

El padre de Haruhi abre la puerta en ese mismo momento y se queda helado a la escena que tenía a sus ojos. Su cara sonriente va cambiando hasta mostrar una ira (y celos) que daban ganas de darle una paliza al pobre de Tamaki. No duda en aventar al chico a donde fuera posible y abraza a su hija en señal de "no te acerques tarado a mi hija".

-Hola papá, llegas temprano hoy- comenta ella tan tranquila como siempre.

-Pues si!!!! Quería estar un rato con mi hijita!!!- mira a Tamaki- tenía que alejar a ese tarado de ti.

Tamaki casi se pone a llorar al darse cuenta que, la chica no mostraba señal alguna que lo defendiera o algo por el estilo. Se sienta en un rincón y empieza a rascar el tapete hasta hacerle un hoyo en señal de completo trauma.

-Pagarás el tapete!!!- grita el padre molesto.

-bua…- responde Tamaki.

-Ah kami!!! Papá no has visto a Hikaru y a Kaoru?- pregunta de pronto la chica un poco extrañada.

El padre se queda pensativo un poco, se le hacía extraño no ver a ese par porque SIEMPRE estaban a lado de su hija. Tamaki sale un poco de su trance y mira a los dos para luego hacer una cara de que él, tampoco sabía algo de ellos.

Los presentes se miran un poco, luego comienzan a pensar en lo que posiblemente les pudo pasar. Al mismo tiempo, los gemelos se encontraban en una estación de policía; ninguno se podía creer que estuvieran en ese lugar… no era nada agradable.

-Como es posible? No entiendo por qué?- se dice casi así mismo Hikaru.

-Recuerdo una vez que… Haruhi nos comentó que hay que tener cuidado con lo que hacemos- musita Kaoru tratando de recordar eso.

En efecto, una ocasión que ellos se miraban con complicidad, Haruhi les dijo que no todos pensaban que eso era agradable. Al recordar eso ambos, Hikaru mira feo a su gemelo y éste, simplemente sonríe a eso.

.Y ahora que hacemos??- pregunta Hikaru.

-No sé y tu?- pregunta de la misma forma Kaoru.

Los dos se quedan pensando un poco en alguna clase de solución. Los policías miraban a ese par diciendo que eran unos completos locos; ellos se miran uno al otro y uno de ellos saca su móvil.

-Llamemos a Kyouya, de seguro que sabrá como manipular esto!

-Anda! Hazlo!- responde Kaoru emocionado.

De esa forma tratan de hacer la llamada pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que, uno de los policías les quita el aparato. Éste mismo les dice que no podían tener esa clase de aparatos en el lugar, sólo que tenían derecho a una llamada pero en un teléfono de monedas que estaba por ahí.

-Y eso qué es?- pregunta uno de los gemelos, el policía los mira con rareza.

-Qué mas? Un teléfono.

-Cómo podemos hacer la llamada? Nunca en nuestras vidas habíamos visto eso!- responde Hikaru molesto.

El policía no daba crédito a esa mentalidad tan… rara; no podía creer que esos chicos no conocieran ese simple aparato. Los chicos se acercan lentamente al teléfono de monedas, se sentían un poco miedosos porque estaba un poco sucio y tenía algunos garabatos (posiblemente de algunos detenidos, o de los mismos policías). Ambos chicos miran con un poco de asco el aparato y con su camisa, toman la bocina y marcan pero…

-Esa cosa no funciona!!!- y Hikaru comienza a golpear el aparato hasta que, el policía fastidiado les da unas monedas.

-Monedas como las que Haruhi nos da!- dicen ambos y buscan la manera de meterlas en el aparato; el policía con cara de asesinarlos se las pone en la ranura y ellos marcan al número de Kyouya.

Kyouya se encontraba leyendo algunos libros sobre economía en su habitación, parecía muy entretenido haciéndolo hasta que, una de las sirvientas llega con el teléfono en sus manos.

-Joven Kyouya, tiene una llamada.

-No quiero hablar con nadie- responde sin dejar de realizar su actividad.

-Se tratan de los hermanos Hittachin.

Al escuchar eso, Kyouya se queda un poco extrañado, le arrebata el aparato a la sirviente y ésta, se queda extrañada para después retirarse del lugar. Kyouya toma la llamada, no se esperaba que ellos hablaran.

-Qué quieren?

-_AYUDANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!- _gritan los dos de tal forma que, Kyoya aleja el aparato de sus oídos- _ESTAMOS EN LA CÁRCEL!!!! Y TODO SE DEBIÓ A QUE HICIMOS NUESTRO TEATRO!!_

Era una rareza de rarezas pero, Kyouya siente unos deseos grandes de reírse al escuchar esas palabras. No le faltaba mucho para reírse con todas sus fuerzas pero, se aguanta; trata de tomar compostura y analiza la situación.

-Tal parece que no hacen las preguntas necesarias a Haruhi.

-_Nos acordamos demo,…. Demasiado tarde!!! SACANOS DE AQUÍ!!!!!_

Muy buena cuestión, Kyouya se queda callado unos segundos hasta que de sus labios aparece una gran sonrisa y una mirada maligna.

-Y Tamaki?

-_En casa con Haruhi!!!!!!!! Sácanos yaaaaa!!!!!!!!!_- gritan ambos gemelos.

-Iie! Eso sería tráfico de influencias, recuerden que se encuentran pagando su castigo- responde Kyouya- ustedes deben encontrar solitos la solución de los líos en los que se meten.

Y termina con la llamada, los Hittachin se quedan paralizados porque su compañero prácticamente los rechazó y no quiera saber nada de ellos.

-Los llevaremos a otro lugar mientras buscamos a sus familiares- dicen los policías mientras se llevan a los gemelos a una de las celdas.

Los dos tenían miedo de que sus padres se enteraran de eso y se miran con cara de trauma; deseaban que Haruhi apareciera en ese momento para salvarlos de ésta. Al paso de las horas, comienzan a alejar esa posibilidad.

En el caso de Haruhi, Tamaki y su padre, los tres seguían pensando en dónde podrían estar aunque… suena el teléfono y Tamaki contesta de inmediato.

-Bueno???...

-_Hablamos de la estación de policía, son familiares suyos.. __Hikaru__ y Kaoru Hittachin?_

-SIIII!!!!!! Son mis hijos! T-T que les pasó?? Están bien?? no les asó nada????

Haruhi molesta le arrebata el teléfono para hablar con el policía. Le comentan que ellos fueron detenidos por causar problemas en un supermercado. A ella le da un poco de risa saber que se trató por su comportamiento; como hermanos que degustaban en besarse y abrazarse enfrente de la gente.

El padre se decía así mismo si ese infierno en algún momento debía de terminarse, ahora debían salir por los chicos que estaban detenidos. Haruhi toma un poco de aire para tratar de calmarse mientras que, Tamaki se sentía muy triste porque los gemelitos estaban encerrados.

-AHHH!!! Seguro y la están pasando mal!!!!- dice Tamaki- y que haremos??? Tenemos que salvarlos o que??? yo me apunto!

-NO- responde el padre- seguro y tenemos que pagar una fianza.

-….- Haruhi no dice nada.

-Qué es eso?- pregunta Tamaki.

Haruhi le explica que se trata de una especie de pago, el cual se realiza para retirar los cargos a los culpables por determinado delito, los cuales, generalmente no llegan a ser graves.

Para Tamaki era algo extraño, nunca había escuchado eso pero le pareció lindo; toma la mano de Haruhi y salen corriendo de la casa, hasta que… el padre lo detiene.

-No queremos ahora a un estúpido que se perdió, vayamos todos juntos.

-….gracias papá- responde Haruhi.

-Kaoru! Hikaru!!!! Los salvaremos!!!!!!!!!!!!- dice Tamaki.

Y los tres se encaminan para sacar a los gemelos de ese extraño lugar… el cual, nunca imaginaron tocar sólo por querer mostrar… un pequeño incesto entre hermanos.

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

Ah kami!, tal parece que las cosas para los gemelos se es complicó XD. Todo por hacer sus "muestras de cariño" enfrente de la "gente común", les trajo consecuencias graves y, lo peor de todo es que Kyouya no quiere saber nada de ellos!!! Pobres chicos, no les queda de otra que esperar a que Haruhi los saque de ahí ¿Podrá hacerlo? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!

Y bueno aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad no tenía pensado que Hikaru y Kaoru se fueran a la cárcel por lo que hicieron. Reconozco que esta historia es más extraña que una teoría sobre economía marxista XDD; así que ya no sé que pueda pasar, o mejor, lo que pueden hacer estos ricos locos…

Antes de irnos a los reviews, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su interés en esta historia!! Pues me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, además que algunos de sus comentarios los tomo MUCHO en cuenta. Esto se debe a que es divertido colocar en situaciones poco comunes a los chicos del Host Club. Eso me recuerda que en muchos de sus reviews me reí mucho, en fin, ahora pasemos a sus mensajes!!!

**Susuke**** de Misaki:** Ah kami, veo que te reíste mucho con el trauma de Tamaki, jejejeje aquí no le funciona mucho sus aires de príncipe (y a veces en desgracia XD). Pues como te diste cuenta, por los teatritos de incesto, los gemelos fueron detenidos por la policía!!! Sobre los deberes de la casa, créeme, ya estoy tomando en cuenta tu idea jejeje y tu visión sobre la escoba fue genial!!! (con decirte que mi mamá ya me tacha de loca porque me estaba riendo a carcajadas XD). Y tienes toda la razón con Kyouya, ese tipo disfruta mucho lo que pasa, ni ayuda a los gemelos en la estación de policía… aunque no sé, algo me dice que no le durará mucho el gusto, no sé si pueda vivir tanto tiempo sin la presencia de su buen y GRAN amigo Tamaki (o aguante Honey y Takashi la carga de trabajo que ahora tienen). En fin, muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Sess**** Youkai:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me animan a continuar con esta historia loca! Se nota que Tamaki es mi víctima, verdad? Lo siento, n.nUU pero créeme que saldrá vivo y no te creas… los gemelos también tendrán sus malos ratos; no toda la desgracia la cayó a nuestro príncipe encantador. Evitaré que salga tan golpeado el pobre, aunque cuando se trate del padre de Haruhi, no te aseguro nada… creo que sabemos que (alguien me puede decir como se llama el padre de Haruhi??? Grax!!!) este hombre tan peculiar no ve con buenos ojos al rubio porque "mira mucho" a su hijita XDD, además que lo considera un completo torpe. Te agradezco mucho tu review!!!!

**Siriaca****-Ying-Fa:** Que bueno que se te hizo gracioso el capítulo, espero que este también te haya generado la misma reacción! Las situaciones que propones las tengo ya en mente, sólo es cuestión de que se presente el momento para colocarlas, jejejeje me gusta la idea del desastre que harían esos chicos en la cocina si Haruhi se enferma. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus comentarios!!!!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Jajajajajaja, si pobre príncipe encantador en desgracia… eso que dices de su lado ojete; creo que podría aparecer hasta el final de la historia. Existe la posibilidad que Kyouya esté planeando algo extraño, digo… si has leído los otros capítulos, Ootori fue quien habló con el director de la escuela plebeya para que aceptara a los chicos y a Haruhi. Esto se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia y más, porque Renge-chan puede ser un elemento peligroso o… benéfico para los chicos del Host Club. Gracias por tu review!!!!! nos vemos!

**himeno****-Asakura** Mou! Creo que lo extraño se debe a que tardé mucho en actualizar y más, porque tuve que leerme TODO lo que llevaba, ya que perdí un poco el hilo de la historia. Ahora ya no pasará porque mis ideas están más claras pero, creo que lo que importa es que les agrade a ustedes, no??? muchas gracias por tu review!!!!

**cagalli****-marian-tao-hiwatari** pues si, Tamaki tiene por ahora la peor de las suertes, aunque los gemelos van por el mismo camino ahora que están en la estación de policía detenidos XD. Me da gusto que te grade el fic así como tu review!!!! Gracias!

Mou, son todos!!! Es momento que me retire y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
